Heroe demoniaco de Fairy tail
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Terminar por accidente en Earthland con el cuerpo de un infante ,encontrando por Weisslogia y criado junto a Sting eucliffe , el encontrara una nueva vida y aprenderá a usar sus únicas y peligrosas habilidades mágicas. Pero no fue el único en terminar en aquel mundo;algunos de sus amigos como enemigos también estarán. La aventura de Naruto uzumaki; Demonslayer de viento inicia...
1. Chapter 1

**Héroe demoniaco de Fairy tail.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, igual que Naruto, habrá menciones de personajes de otras series. **

**Este fic esta ambientando al manga actual de Naruto, en la cual toda la alianza Shinobi se reúnen listo para combatir a Tobi y compañía, por lo cual, desde ahí todo puede ser Fanon en este fic aunque solo será puras menciones.**

**Advertencia: **_Habrá algunas parejas fuera de lo común. No habrá Lucy/Natsu o Jerall/Erza. Cabe destacar que muchas cosas cambiaran._

* * *

_El sujeto misterioso._

Siete años habían pasado desde el incidente de la isla Tenrou. Sietes largos y desconocidos años. Blue pegasus había tomado la amabilidad de liberar a los antiguos haces de Fairy tail de su no-notoria prisión en la mencionada isla. Por mientras volaban en la nave del gremio del pegasus Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Makarov y los otros estaban escuchando sobre algunas cosas peculiares de Ichiya y los Trimens. Ya que en si ha ocurrido cambios que se debían de platicar primero. En ese momento los miembros perdidos de Fairy tail estaban descansando y escuchando a Hibiki y a los otros sobre algunos sucesos en los últimos sietes años.

-Al segundo año desde que desaparecieron, el consejo de magia comenzó un nuevo torneo "los gran juegos mágico" en la cual se decidía quienes eran el mejor gremio de todos pero….Fairy tail desde eso comenzó a decaer y siempre quedaba a último lugar. Lamento decirlo que sin ustedes, Fairy tail por un momento se convirtió en el hazmerreír de toda Fiore -Comento Hibiki mientras tomaba un poco de su vino especial sentando cerca de Erza que se movía un poco incomoda por la cercanía del mago telepata. Natsu y algunos otros gruñeron al saber que el que fue considerado un gran gremio por los demás ahora era uno de los más pobres. Pero entonces Erza se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿en un momento? ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto seriamente la pelirroja mientras Hibiki se mantenía en silencio por un momento. Si bien comentarle esto a los regresados miembros perdidos de Fairy tail estaba fuera de la cuestión, también tenía que llegar a un punto, uno importante, ya que estaba relacionado con _él_. Ren por otro lado suspiro mientras le daba la espalda a los demás, típicos de su aptitud.

-Hace más o menos un año se unió a Fairy tail un sujeto muy peculiar, se sabe que tuvo relación en cierto punto con Sabertooth, el gremio número uno del país-Comento Ren con voz plana pero algunos pudo detectar un tono leve de miedo, no de terror, sino cuando alguien mencionaba a un sujeto que causo una gran conmoción, como cuando alguien habla de Gildartz o Laxus o Erza que son reconocidos por su fuerza y destrezas. Eve rio levemente con una pequeña gota de sudor bajándole la frente mientras conducía la nave.

-Él se unió a Fairy tail y en un mes de alguna manera se la arreglo para hacer más de cincuenta y ocho misiones aunque no es tan sorprendente el asunto, las misiones que son enviadas antes a Fairy tail eran de rango C máximo, en poca palabra que no eran tan peligrosas o de gran paga….pero de alguna manera máximo como diez o más de esas misiones, no sé cómo, según los rumores se tornaron por varias circunstancias a rango S. Y él las resolvió sin problemas aparentemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-Pregunto sorprendida Evergreen ,a la hora de la verdad ,ella que aun siendo miembro de la tribu del rayo ,jamás ha estado en una misión rango S sola ,que alguien haya estado en diez solo era algo inaudito. También que tenía una mala o extraña suerte. Ichiya como es usual, dio una voltereta hasta acercarse a la autoproclamada hada para oler su perfume. Cabe decir que recibió un buen puñetazo en las tripas, ya en el suelo continuo con las palabras de uno de su subordinado.

-¡men! Oh sí, me lo encontré una vez a ese sujeto, su olor era tan ¡único! ¡Oscuro! ¡Felpudo! ¡Pero sobretodo brillante! Su perfume es de respetar. Creo que tiene una suerte de la más extraña.

-¿Cómo aquella vez que aterrizo por accidente en las _delanteras_ de la princesa de diente de sable?-Confeso Eve que en vez de sonar pervertido, sonó de miedo, Ichiya y los Trimens sintieron como un escalofrió le recorriera por la espalda al recordar el evento. Makarov sinceramente se estaba preguntando cual era el punto de sus aliados de Blue pegasus pero dejo que continuara con su relato. El siguiente en hablar fue Hibiki.

-Ante esto le dieron la posición de Rango S y lentamente misiones un poco más importantes comenzaron a llegar a Fairy tail, hasta le eche una visita para saber cómo le iba; lo que vi me sorprendió, en vez de estar tristes y sin ninguna clase de voluntad, la mayoría estaban entrenando o haciendo arreglos a su gremio, todos siguiendo las peticiones de aquel sujeto. De una manera él se convirtió en el nuevo héroe de Fairy tail aunque le llamen el héroe demoniaco.

-¿héroe? ¿Tan mal estaban nuestros amigos por nuestra "supuesta" muerte?

-Si Dragneel, estaban devastados pero….este tipo de la nada les ayudo pero eso se quedó corto cuando comenzó los grandes juegos mágicos del año pasado, Fairy tail era más fuerte, más motivado, mas unido, se las arreglaron para escalar posiciones pero aún no se ganaba el respeto de los demás hasta que _el_ entro a competir.

Ren callo recordando el desmadre del año pasado, los de Fairy tail aun sin sus miembros principales siempre se las arreglan para causar grandes eventos. Gajeel que estaba siendo tratando un poco por una herida que se volvió a abrir por Levy alzo una ceja mirando como Hibiki y Ren miraban al horizonte perdidos de sus pensamientos. El frunció el ceño junto a algunos ya que han estado escuchando sobre alguien que ayudo a su gremio en su peor momento pero no han sabido nada en realidad de dicha persona.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, lo siento, solo recordaba. Pues cuando el entro se armó un aquelarre ,comenzó a derrotar a sus rivales así de la nada ,mostrando un tipo de magia desconocida ,muchos creyeron que era magia perdida pero en realidad es solo una magia inventada.

-¿una magia inventada? Eso sí que es algo muy difícil de hacer.

-Ni que lo digas pero entonces llego el momento en el que se enfrentó contra Jura, la batalla fue impresionante pero cuando parecía que iba a perder saco a relucir su verdadera magia; una magia…-Eve se detuvo cuando miro que ya habían llegado, estaban encima de un gran condominio para el gremio de Fairy tail en la cual era de tamaño mediano bien cuidada pero no era tan ostentosa como la que ellos tenía antes. La nave de blue pegasus aterrizo con gracias en el suelo permitiendo a los ya-no perdidos miembros de Fairy tail bajar con cuidado. Natsu que se sintió emocionado brevemente por la corta pero como se escuchó detalles del suceso con aquel sujeto se acercó a Eve que noto de inmediato lo que quería el dragón Slayer de fuego- ¿quieres saber el resto?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Tengo ganas de conocer a este tipo aún más pero quiero saber que más sucedió.

-Es simple, gano pero hubo un problema con el consejo mágico debido a su magia principal pero no se le descalifico pero si le restaron puntos, Fairy tail quedo de cuarta posición, bastante bueno en realidad y todo gracias a él. El punto es que escuche que él está ahora en una peligrosa misión rango S que involucra con un peligroso gremio oscuro así que él no participara.

-Les dijimos esto para que ustedes compitan, queremos experimentar una vez más el poder antiguo de Fairy tail ahora que su nuevo héroe no está, una competencia sin Fairy tail no sería lo mismo-Dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa leve, Natsu sonrió aceptando silencioso reto, haciendo señas a los demás partió junto a Erza, Lucy y Happy para alcanzar a los otros y poder encontrarse otra vez con sus demás compañeros. Únicamente Makarov se quedó junto a Ichiya y los Trimens, el tercer maestro sonrió un poco pero lo dejo caer para mirar seriamente a los miembros de Blue pegasus.

-Díganme la verdad ¿Qué sucede?

-El descubrió que algo ocurrirá en el torneo mágico, algo desconocido, él le informo a algunos de sus conocidos como nosotros, a algunas magas de Mermail heel, los conocidos de Gray Fullbuster de Lamia scale y su hermano de Sabertooth para que estuvieran alerta. Él dice que hay un sentimiento oscuro en un día cuando sucede el torneo. Y creemos que con ustedes aquí, algo terrible podría suceder, el no podrá estar aquí porque está en una misión conjunta con una compañera nuestra y alguien de Quatro cerberus. Es por ello que con su presencia y las de los demás, estaríamos listo a cualquier percance.

-Ya veo, lo tendré en mente y gracias por considerarlo pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué siempre llaman a este desconocido por otros nombres? ¿Cómo se llama él?

-hehehe ,es que….pues no queremos ser quienes le hablemos en lo personal sobre esa persona ,maestro Makarov ,que los demás de su gremio les hable pero si quiere puedo decirle como se llama y porque es conocido como el héroe demoniaco-Confeso Hibiki con un poco de pena ,el miro como Natsu le gritaba y pateaba a ese malhablado de Teebo ,miembro de Twiling org , que siempre aparecía en grupo para molestar a Fairy tail debido a que tenía un fuerte rencor a lo mismo desde que _ese sujeto_ les pateo el trasero a todos de su gremio por los abusos que estos últimos le han hecho a Fairy tail. Él se dio la vuelta para mirar a Makarov y sin poder evitar soltar un nombre con respeto y admiración atemorizante.

-Se dice que vivió con un dragón pero que su magia es diferente—

-¿Es un Dragón Slayer?...no, tiene que ser un God Slayer si lo que dices es cierto.

-no maestro ,él es algo más allá de eso ,poseedor de una magia que causa temor a los otros, hermano adoptivo de Sting U. Eucliffe ,Dragón Slayer blanco de Sabertooth, llamado el héroe demoniaco de Fairy tail ,se trata de nada más ni nada menos que; Naruto Uzumaki ,El Demon Slayer de viento.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Héroe demoniaco de Fairy tail.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, igual que Naruto, habrá menciones de personajes de otras series. **

**Este fic está ambientando al manga actual de Naruto, en la cual toda la alianza Shinobi se reúnen listo para combatir a Tobi y compañía, por lo cual, desde ahí todo puede ser Fanon en este fic aunque solo será puras menciones.**

**Advertencia: **_Habrá algunas parejas fuera de lo común. No habrá Lucy/Natsu o Jerall/Erza. Cabe destacar que muchas cosas cambiaran._

* * *

_Crónicas de Dragon blanco: parte uno._

La vida de Naruto Uzumaki jamás fue fácil. Fue lleno de retos que él tuvo que resolver. Aun recordaba cómo fue que termino en Earthland; cómo fue que Naruto Uzumaki se convirtió en un Demon Slayer. En circunstancias normales el poseer una magia con el estigma de demonio hubiera deprimido profundamente a Naruto pero eso era en el pasado. La aceptación de lo que el conformaba y haber hecho amistad con su Bijuu compañero, Kurama durante la cuarta guerra ninja hizo que Naruto aceptara que hasta el mal más a central puede cambiar de bando si uno tiene la motivación de hacerlo. Que hasta un demonio con un cambio de corazón puede convertirse en un ser de justicia y benevolencia. Los Bijuus que eran catalogados como demonios en cierto sentido tenían su propio lado amable pero solo estaban empañados en el odio y en la ira. Pero cuando Naruto se reunió con todos ellos, supo que hasta los malvados tienen una oportunidad de ser salvados.

Y con eso en mente la estigma de ser un Jinchuriki y ahora Demon Slayer no afecta en nada a Naruto porque el igual había superado a todo temor humano hacia lo que es maligno, porque igual en donde hay maldad igual debe de haber el bien, porque el mundo no hay negro y blanco, solo un matiz de dos colores interconectadas en un gran panorama. Naruto sabía bien quien era el, él era un Demon Slayer de bien, que usara su poderes por el bien y siempre será así. Él nunca le importo lo que otros le digan, él ya lo supero en su mundo, por lo que no le importaba que sería rechazado, él ya tenía experiencia en eso, el seria señalado, su infancia en su mundo igual lo hubo, y atemorizado por otros. Sería lo mismo en Konoha pero para Naruto eso era un reto más; un reto en demostrar a todos cual grande era él. Pero su historia comenzaba realmente cuando termino en Earthland. Y de cómo se convirtió hasta ahora el único Demon Slayer de la historia de ese mundo.

La historia de Naruto Uzumaki; mago de Fairy tail y Demon Slayer de viento.

* * *

**Muchos años atrás.**

-niño…mocoso…oye mocoso de mierda ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!-Un grito estruendoso se escuchó por toda una montaña que hasta sacudió la tierra misma. Un niño de unos ochos años abrió los ojos sumamente confundido mirando hacia arriba. Tardo unos pocos segundos para ver que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un Dragon de gran tamaño de color blanco con espinas amarrillas en la cabeza y en la cola. El niño increíblemente bufo burlonamente para después acomodarse nuevamente. El Dragon no tomo bien esto-¡ahh mocoso del demonio! ¡Dices que eres mayor pero eres un mocoso! ¡Ya verás! ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON BLANCO!

-¡no espera! ¡Ya me levanto! ¡Ya me levanto!-Y como dijo en un parpadeo el niño salía corriendo siendo seguido por la mirada por el Dragon blanco que no había hecho nada gruñir aun molesto pero a la hora de la verdad asustar a ese chico de verdad era muy gracioso, al menos su hijo predilecto mostraba más respeto aun a su estilo, no como este que tenía que despertarlo. El gruño una vez más mientras dando pasos pequeños se acercaba más al lugar en donde estaba ese mocoso y su hijo. Entonces el escucho el grito de aquel niño-¡OYE VIEJO WEISSLOGIA! ¡VEN Y TRAE TU PALIDO Y DEFORME TRASERO AQUÍ! ¡PARECIAS MUY URGENTE PARA DESPERTAME!

Weisslogia sintió como uno de sus parpados temblaba.

-_este mocoso será mi ruina._ Estúpido Demon Slayer-Murmuro el Dragon blanco Weisslogia viendo a través de sus ojos como en un extenso terreno de tierra se encontraba un niño de más de seis años piel pálida de cabellos rubios y ojos azules junto al otro chico, casi igual solo que el cabello de ese chico era de un amarrillo mucho más fuerte, su piel era de un color tostado, unos ojos azules brillante y por sobre toda la cosa, marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Se trataba de su hijo Sting Eucliffe, el Dragon Slayer blanco y aun para su molestia a quien les tocaba soportar, según a Weisslogia, a Naruto Uzumaki, el Demon Slayer de viento. Mientras se acomodaba en el suelo mirando a los dos rubios que comían tanto Sting una fuente de luz y Naruto una concentración de aire como si fuera malvavisco, Weisslogia recordó bien la situación en la que otro humano termino con él y su hijo. Y más que este sea para su sorpresa un Demon Slayer.

Y obviamente su historia.

Fue un día hacía dos años atrás cuando él fue en la búsqueda de frutas para Sting ya que aun con todo el seguía siendo humano ,necesita comida solida de vez en cuando ,se topó con un gran agujero carbonizado ,el aire mismo estaba lleno de energía tanto mágica pero con una fuente de energía apegada a la misma haciéndola diferente ,era tal que Weisslogia tuvo que admitir que los residuos de ese poder era tales que si un Dragon Slayer poseyera esa tal cantidad de poder podría incluso cumplir con el deseo silencioso de los dragones que enseñan la magia Slayer a quienes serían sus hijos adoptivos; y eso sería matar a Acnologia. Por eso curioso se acercó aún más al centro de aquel agujero para ver más y fue un shock encontrar a un joven de unos quinces años o más de cabello rubio en medio de aquel agujero pero lo fue más al ver como energía mágica de la naturaleza comenzaban a rodear al muchacho y para su sorpresa el cuerpo del joven comenzó a…perder años si es que se le puede llamar así hasta que se convirtió en un niño de seis años. Aun con todo ese espectáculo Weisslogia pensaba dejar el asunto ahí pero entonces el detecto un olor que el reconocía en el muchacho. Una aroma a demonio. Y esta estaba mezclada con la propia de aquel humano. Y Weisslogia pensó en destruir sea lo que sea a aquel ser porque él era el Dragon de la santidad, el despreciaba la oscuridad de los demonios pero no pudo, había algo fuera de lo normal en aquel niño así que él se lo llevo pero manteniendo sumo cuidado para que nada malo sucediera.

Fue un mes después que el niño se despertó, por seguridad él había movido a Sting a otro lugar de la pequeña isla en la que vivían y vigilo desde lejos al muchacho ese. Increíblemente el chico se puso a gritar estupideces sin sentidos y tratar de buscar alguna clase de civilización llamada Konoha o algo sobre una guerra. Weisslogia entonces había decidido a usar un hechizo de luz para saber que sentimientos conformaban el corazón de aquel niño para saber si era un peligro o no, lo que sucedió literalmente fue una patada en toda la cara ya que se topó un corazón sumamente brillante, llenos de buenos sentimientos tales como la bondad, el cariño, la amabilidad, el respeto, la determinación la cual esta era casi tan grande, hablando hipotéticamente, como el de un sol. Y eso dejo confundido a Weisslogia ya que tal persona tan pura tenga esencia demoniaca no podía ser posible. Así que decidió confrontar a ese niño.

Naruto recordaba lo último que había sucedido en la cuarta gran guerra ninja en su mundo ,después de la muerte de Neji y lanzarse junto a los demás del ejercito ninja contra Obito y Madara junto al revivido Juubi para hacer cumplir el último de la ya caída sección de inteligencia de la alianza Shinobi y de un riguroso enfrentamiento entre los dos bandos ,todos fueron interrumpidos por la inoportuna llegada de nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y un revivido Orochimaru junto a los viejos Hokages para shock y horror para algunos de la alianza Shinobi pero igual para su sorpresa ,Sasuke llego en búsqueda de preguntas sobre lo que en verdad sucedió con su clan de parte de lo anteriores Hokages pero igual quería encarar a los involucrados del asunto ,como tales los otros Uchihas malvados ,por ello fue en búsqueda de Madara y Obito quienes intentaron parecer inocente en el hecho de estar relacionado a la muerte del clan Uchiha pero entonces Naruto ,Kakashi e incluso Chojuro con algunos ninjas de Kiri entraron a la discusión y para sorpresa de muchos descubrieron que la muerte del clan Uchiha ,todo ,fue orquestado por Obito que había usado una versión bastarda Tsukuyomi del Kotoamatsukami en el líder del clan Uchiha ,padre de Sasuke ,para pusiera la semilla de duda en el clan y se iniciara el plan de golpe de estado contra Konoha ,esto fue respaldado por lo mismo por Chojuro alegando que si la cuestión es cierta según Ao supo cuando se leyó la mente de Kisame ,fue Tobi el que controlaba a Yagura de la misma manera ,lo cual respaldaba la verdad de que Obito y en cierto sentido Madara causaron todo esos problemas con el clan Uchiha. Igual saber que ellos, en especial Obito, fueron participe de la masacre de su clan y que en cierto sentido todo eso fue por ellos, causo que Sasuke se llenara de odio.

Hacia Madara y Obito.

Con lo sucedido Sasuke junto a Juugo y Suigetsu, Minato, Hashirama, Tobirama y Hiruzen se lanzaron a pelear contra Madara y Obito ante la sorpresa de muchos e incluso de Orochimaru que pensó que quizás causaría daño a los restos de la alianza Shinobi pero el decidió simplemente pelear igual debido que sin el mundo, su objetivo de poseer a Sasuke y dominar todos los Jutsus no sería completa. Aunque nadie sabía las verdaderas razones del Sannin de la serpiente. Gracias al Mangekyou Sharingan eterno de Sasuke la alianza tuvo una gran oportunidad de pelear y gracias al control mortal del Sharingan de Sasuke lograron poner en un Genjutsu poderoso al Juubi y separar de lo mismo a Obito y Madara que decidieron retirarse para agruparse. Fue un breve respiro para la alianza aunque antes de poder hacer algo contra Orochimaru el mismo huyo igual, Sasuke igual solo que en búsqueda de los desgraciados que causaron todo el panorama que llevo a su clan a la extinción. Ahora Kakashi y unos otros fueron por los otros Kages descubriendo que Tsunade había fallecido por lo cual escogieron a Kakashi como el sexto Hokage para dirigir a la fracción de Konoha y ayudaron a los demás Kages heridos para ser tratado ,con el centro de inteligencia destruido no sabían que hacer hasta que apareció una pelirroja que algunos reconocieron ,para molestia en especial de Suigetsu ,se trataba de Karin que alego que se había escapado para encontrarse con Naruto y ayudarle además que sabiendo bien la situación ,siendo sensor pudo detectar el terrible Chakra casi infinito del Juubi y que no les quedaba mucho tiempo ya que pronto la bestia seria liberada del Genjutsu de Sasuke.

Por lo cual Naruto y Shikamaru idearon un plan y eso era; Crear un nuevo Rikudō sennin y destruirlo junto al Juubi. Naruto ideo que debían de sellar al Juubi en un nuevo cuerpo y usar el Kamui de Kakashi para enviarlo a una dimensión muy lejana, tanto que si el Juubi se regenera estará en un lugar que jamás trapazara, Kakashi advirtió que jamás había intentado eso y que gastaría muchísimo Chakra pero teóricamente podría funcionar, Naruto no tuvo más que otra que ser voluntario para sacrificarse ya que era el único que tenía el Chakra además que no quería poner en peligro a KillerBee. Karin alego que ella conocía un modo perfecto de sellamiento que ha pasado en su familia por generaciones y que no usaba ya que no tenía el Chakra para usarlo y fue por ello que el Raikage A logro identificar igual confirmado por Juugo que Karin era una Uzumaki ante la sorpresa de Naruto. Así después de largas discusiones, Shikamaru advirtió que se necesitaría el Rinnegan para que no hubiera problemas con el Juubi, lo cual Naruto junto a un sequito de ninjas se lanzaron para perseguir y atrapar a Obito y Madara, todo gracias a la habilidad sensorial de Karin.

Después de encontrar el escondite de Obito y de Akatsuki además de combatir con un montón de Zetsus blanco lograron llegar al Uchiha renegado iniciando nuevamente el combate pero para su shock ,Madara había logrado liberar al Juubi del Genjutsu y traerlo para ayudarle a combatir pero entonces nuevamente apareció Sasuke pero esta vez el Uchiha había usado para sorpresa de muchos el Kuchiyose: Edo tensei trayendo desde la muerte a Konan y Kisame para que dieran tiempo a Naruto para que se implantará el Rinnegan restante de Nagato que habían encontrado en aquella base ,así Karin logro crear el sello usando una gran cantidad de Chakra de KillerBee y algunos ninjas que intentaban hacerle frente a Madara y Obito aun evitando los ataques del Juubi. Así cuando iba a comenzar el sellado ocurrió un ataque sorpresa de Orochimaru ya que el Sannin quería el control del Juubi solo que había buscado los métodos adecuados para eso. Así la batalla fue una confusión para Naruto hasta que en un accidente Naruto había sido herido y había perdido el Rinnegan de Nagato ,ante eso y con la desesperanza subiendo KillerBee decidió tomar el riesgo ,así que convirtiéndose en modo Bijuu se sujetó al Juubi y le grito a Karin como igual a Kakashi que pusiera en marcha el plan en el que contenerla con todo lo que podía al diez colas y aun con el dolor de muchos así se hizo ,KillerBee y Gyuki se habían sacrificado para derrotar/sellar en otra dimensión al demonio de diez colas pero ahí no terminaba todo.

Obito furioso ante el fracaso de su plan de ver en su mundo perfecto a Rin el utilizo el Kamui a gran escala ante las palabras furiosas de Madara ya que el Kamui comenzó a absorber a la mayoría de los presentes de ese suceso e incluso Sasuke fue absorbiendo exclamando venganza contra los dos Uchihas pero fue Naruto que por indicaciones de Kurama se lanzó por sí mismo sacrificándose para cerrar esa brecha dimensional y antes de irse se despido de su sensei Kakashi y Sakura dejándole su sueño de traer paz mundial al mundo ninja ,lo cual a lo siguiente él había desaparecido. Al final Kakashi encontró a su antiguo compañero y poniéndole fin de una vez por toda la cuarta guerra ninja mato a Obito aun con lágrimas en los ojos y pidiendo que su torturado antiguo compañero encontrara la paz en el mas allá. Fueron los pocos que fueron absorbidos pero fueron notorios, gracias a dios que Orochimaru igual se había ido, pero se perdieron a personas valiosas por en eso en especial Naruto y con un decisión Kakashi se comprometió que traería paz al mundo ninja a honor de su más grande estudiante.

Y así se hizo, Naruto se convirtió en una figura de leyenda y fue la misma que trajo inspiración a muchas personas a través del todo el mundo lo cual rompió por siglos muchas cadenas de odio entre la humanidad. Si, hubo paz en ese tiempo y como se prometió Kakashi, el cumpliría la promesa de su estudiante convirtiéndose en un ejemplar Hokage. Las aldeas ninjas habían sido casi diezmada, de cada aldea solo el diez por ciento de su fuerza aún se encontraba estable y eso ni hablaban de las consecuencias de la guerra, lo cual en un tratado masivo se decidió que las naciones se unirían en una sola para evitar que hubiera odio en el futuro y dañar lo que muchos sacrificaron en esa guerra. Y aun en este día la nación aliada se mantiene fuerte y estable ,hubo problemas si , ya que ese era el destino de la humanidad en estar en conflicto pero la leyenda de Naruto Uzumaki y muchos otros han hecho que estos mismos conflictos sean solucionados con el tiempo. El finalmente había traído la paz al mundo ninja.

Por eso fue un shock que en otro mundo; Naruto Uzumaki notaba que estaba vivo.

Y después de ser encontrado por un Dragon blanco , un griterío de más de dos horas igual por ver al Dragon ,un grito aquí y allá ,Naruto finalmente comenzó a entablar conversación con Weisslogia ya que debía de saber más la situación en la que se encontraban. Que Weisslogia no estuvo sorprendido era un eufuismo, saber la historia del muchacho, de lo que ha hecho, de lo que ha pasado y de cómo termino realmente haría quedar mal a muchas leyendas de Earthland aunque eso le importaba un comino al Dragon blanco. Saber que el niño tuvo sellado en su interior, parecía que ya no lo cual causo para su incomodidad el que el rubio llorara, a un demonio durante toda su vida, lo que explicaba la esencia de demonio en el pero ahora que lo notaba era la misma, cierto, pero era más pura, no maliciosa, no maligna, sino era el mismo olor pero sin sentimiento oscuro alguno. Y eso desconcertó muchísimo al Dragon de la blanca santidad. Así fue el turno de Naruto de saber las cosas y fue una sorpresa saber que estaba en otro mundo llamado Earthland en la cual existía la magia y aunque el hecho que no estaba más en su mundo, vivir en un lugar nuevo y desconocido era algo que emocionaba a Naruto que siempre deseo tener muchas aventuras y sabiendo que había cumplido con su cometido en su mundo, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera. Así Naruto término viviendo con Weisslogia y Sting ya que el Uzumaki aun debía de aprender más de Earthland y Weisslogia por simple curiosidad quería seguir observando aún más a ese rubio. Había algo curioso en ese humano.

Fue un año después que su presentimiento fue cierto.

La magia de Dragon Slayer es especial porque no puede ser aprendida así de la nada. Es una magia que se obtiene de una forma. Tener algo de un Dragon en su interior. Los dragones que crían a un niño comúnmente trasmiten su magia hacia el cuerpo del niño para que este cambien y entrenen la magia de Dragon Slayer; Estos eventualmente serian llamados Dragon Slayers de primera generación y lo más versátiles ya que ellos tenían el talento ilimitado pero el problema es que no accederían fácilmente al Dragon Force. Otro modo seria el implantarse una lacrima en su cuerpo, estas tienen energía mágica de un Dragon en su interior y que se trasmite al cuerpo de quien se lo implanten; eso se le conoce como Dragon Slayers de segunda generación y los que son capaces de controlar mejor su magia y así acceder automáticamente al Dragon Force pero eso no es natural y es mucho más débil que el de uno de primera generación aunque sean igual de fuertes. Después estaban lo que eran criados por dragones y que tenían lacrima en su interior; eso eran los Dragon Slayers de tercera generación, lo que se creen que son los más fuerte al tener las dos características de los dos anteriores pero se cree que los de tercera generación son fuerte pero su cuerpo se cansa muy rápido o que no poseen mucho poder aun con tener tantas habilidades. Weisslogia no lo sabía pero con muchos esfuerzo había logrado encontrar una lacrima que será puesta en Sting, él quería que su hijo fuera el más fuerte.

La magia de God Slayer era un caso curioso la verdad. Es el resultado de cuando un humano intenta replicar el poder de la magia de Dragon Slayer. El método de hacer que el cuerpo del usuario pueda comer y resistir su elemento predilecto se le escapaba a Weisslogia pero La magia God Slayer era una versión un poco bastarda del Dragon Slayer o quizás sea una nueva versión igual como la presencio en aquel día con sus dos acompañantes humanos. El creía que la magia God Slayer era solo una magia que intentaba copiar al del Dragon Slayer, el color negro de su elemento lo delataba además que en ningún lado ha mostrado que los pocos usuarios de esa magia posean su propio modo Force. Pero él tuvo razón, había algo fuera de lo normal con ese humano y lo supo en ese día…

* * *

**Un año atrás…**

-¡Rugido del Dragon blanco!... ¡si! ¡Lo hice, papa! ¡mira lo que hice ,hermano!-Ese fue el grito de un niño de cinco años de edad Sting Eucliffe mirando a la dirección de su padre Dragon que asintió en silencio ,Sting satisfecho con eso se giró a ver a su hermano mayor esperando alguna palabra de él. Weisslogia había intentado muchas veces decirle a Sting que Naruto no era su hermano pero es que el parecido ha hecho que Sting de verdad creyera que Naruto era su familiar y al dragón blanco realmente ya le daba lo mismo. Naruto que practicaba un poco de Taijutsu ya que debía de volverse más fuertes antes de salir a viajar por el mundo, se detuvo para voltear a ver al rubio menor. El sonrió levemente pero aun así no se olvidaba que debía de volverse más fuerte ya que él tenía un presentimiento de que algo raro ocurrirá. No por nada él es el único que ha notado como Weisslogia se mostraba serio, malhumorado e incluso frio cuando caía el siete de cada mes, en especial el de julio. El agradecía sus dotes de análisis ninjas, pobres en verdad sí, pero útiles en la mayoría de los casos.

-Que bien Sting ¡deberías de hacerlo de nuevo! Quiero verlo mejor-Dijo Naruto acercándose para ver mejor al niño que hablaba de que era su hermano mayor ,a Naruto de verdad se le escocia el corazón ya que siempre deseo tener una familia ,de cualquier clase ,por lo cual siempre intentaba ser mejor persona con Sting ,ser el hermano que el mismo jamás tuvo ,porque Weisslogia no era el mejor padre del mundo ,era el que tenía Sting así que Naruto intentaba que el pequeño chico no se concentrara solo en entrenar y volverse más fuerte ,sino a divertirse y ser más abierto a la vida. Ya incluso han ido de paseos-aventuras en la isla que se encontraban y….con la suerte de Naruto, terminaron topándose con un oso que Naruto logro derrotar usando una versión bastarda del Rasengan. Naruto aún no lograba crear una esfera verdadera pero manejar magia era muy complicado ya que era tan parecido al Chakra pero a la vez diferente. Es como comparar ramen de carne de cerdo con el de camarón. Lo mismo pero diferente. Oh como extrañaba el ramen.

-ok hermano. Mira como lo hago….uh…uh…-Naruto alzo una ceja al ver a Sting dar respiro profundo preparándose para concentrar la energía mágica en él ,aun con entrenar unos meses en la artes Slayer Sting había llegado lejos ,Naruto supuso que era debido a la lacrima incrustada en el niño menor puesta por Weisslogia que ayudo que sus avances fueran mejores ,pero aun así efectuar un rugido según podía ver Naruto le tomaba mucha concentración a Sting ,Naruto supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a manejar ese hechizo. El recordaba como Weisslogia comento como se sentía hacer el hechizo: era como vomitar. Él se concentró en ver a Sting.

-_El será fuerte….espero que no se vuelva orgulloso….mmm ,esto es curioso…-_De verdad lo es y aun para él ,Naruto cuando intento usar el modo sennin una vez…no supo exactamente qué sucedió pero termino conectado a literalmente a un remolino de cosas ,como un campo corriente ,una ciudad pero lo más sorprendente al universo en general ,todo en un segundo antes de que regresara a la consciencia y se dio cuenta que lo que sintió era la energía natural del mundo y eso era la magia. Sabiendo que ahora para tener nuevamente su modo sennin debe de acostumbrarse al medio ambiente de Earthland fue un duro golpe a Naruto pero igual gano algo a cambio y eso era ver la energía mágica de todo e incluso, supuso por Sting y Weisslogia, de los demás seres vivos, era como su habilidad de detectar las emociones oscuras solo que las presencias mágicas. Y ahí él podía ver como Sting reunía energía mágica en su pecho para después forzar esa misma energía en un rugido desde su garganta así formando según supo el ataque predilecto de cualquier dragón Slayer. Él fue curioso de…lo simple que parecía eso. Hasta tenía ganas de intentarlo. El miro como Sting termino de lanzar el ataque antes de reír con fuerza.

-¡Yay! ¡Lo hice de nuevo, espero que pueda hacerlo más rápido! ¡Seré muy fuerte como mi hermano!-dijo Sting con una sonrisa sumamente petulante, Naruto rio en voz baja ya que aun con un cuerpo de un niño de siete años el aún tenía su mente de ahora diecisiete años, él era más sabio aunque…el seguía igual muy juvenil ya que igual jugaba con Sting, es que quería hacer las cosas que el jamás tuvo en su propia infancia además de ser buen hermano para Sting. Ser lo que él nunca tuvo para Sting, por ello el sentimiento de orgullo hacia el rubio menor se hincho en su pecho sin poder evitarlo. Pero entonces el deseo de intentar lo mismo que Sting llego a su cabeza nuevamente, su instinto le decía que…

-Espera Sting, retrocede un momento-Pidió suavemente Naruto mirando como el rubio menor confundido se movía a un lado y tomaba asiento en el suelo ya que estaba un poco cansando. Weisslogia que miraba callado pero con una mirada de orgullo en su hijo predilecto poso sus ojos curioso en lo que hará en aquel curioso humano. Naruto por otro lado comenzó a respirar nuevamente al igual que hizo Sting intentando concentrar una porción de energía mágica en su pecho ,entre sus dos pulmones igual que el niño Eucliffe , después de ello su respiración comenzó a crecer pero en voz baja hasta que sin saberlo….el aire que tragaba no regresaba mas no se dio cuenta. Weisslogia por otro lado sintió algo fuera de lugar así que extendió su extensa cola y tomo de la camisa vieja de Sting hasta ponerlo a lado suyo y siguió mirando a Naruto con intensidad.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?-_Pensó Weisslogia sintiendo como algo grande sucedería. Y no se equivocó. Así de improvisto una onda de poder fue expulsado de Naruto que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados aun absorbiendo pequeña bocanadas de aire, las marcas de sus mejillas se extenuaron, los músculos de su brazos crecieron igual que lo de su pecho, los dientes caninos de Naruto se alargaron como igual sus uñas, su pelo se volvió ligeramente más salvaje y justo cuando abrió los ojos seguían siendo azules pero tenían una línea animal en ella. El echo la cabeza hacia atrás aspirando aún más aire y así en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, vino una frase que obligo a decirla…

La frase que lo marco como un….

-¡GRITO DEL DEMONIO DE VIENTO!-Y como dijo ,soltó un poderoso grito para dar paso una onda remolino de viento de color naranja rojizo desde su boca hasta que como una fuerza de la naturaleza chocar contra varios árboles hasta detenerse a más de doce metros hacia adelante. Naruto después de ello se detuvo y todos sus cambios desaparecieron rápidamente excepto los cambios de sus ojos y dientes, él se dio la vuelta encontrándose sus ojos con los de Weisslogia y el dragón blanco juro que vio como detrás de Naruto había en cuatros patas un gran zorro kitsune naranja con nueves colas rugiendo con poder y furia, para después el niño Uzumaki caer desmayado en el suelo. Sting fue el primero en salir de la sorpresa y salió disparado para ver a Naruto. Weisslogia solo se quedó viendo en silencio con muchas preguntas en su mente pero el llego una conclusión en medio de ellas. Lo que vio fue el nacimiento de un nuevo tipo de magia. Una magia que solo alguien con un demonio en su interior pudo obtener…una magia que el nombraría como…

Demon Slayer.

* * *

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON BLANCO!

-¡GRITO DEL DEMONIO DE VIENTO!-Fue el grito consecutivo que trajo a Weisslogia a la actualidad, el miro como su hijo y el otro mocoso atacaban con su respectivo ataque característico el uno con el otro. Igual que el Bramido de los God Slayers que es una afirmación de cuando un dios brame su presencia, parece ser que…los Demon Slayers, si es que hay más, utilizan el grito para así atemorizaban a sus enemigos. Bueno, eso dijo Naruto intentando parecer duro a lo que Weisslogia le daba lo mismo. El miro como una explosión de luz choco contra un vendaval de viento naranja. Si bien el color era llamativo la verdad es que el viento que expulsa Naruto era calorífico, es decir, al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de alguien podría sufrir fuertes quemaduras. Supuso que era debido al cambio del viento a la temperatura del aire. Él tuvo que curar algunas veces a Sting al principio de los combates de entrenamiento debido a eso pero ahora su hijo era muchísimo más resistente ante el viento caliente.

-¡Puño santo del Dragon blanco!-Grito Sting para después lanzar todo un puño en el rostro de Naruto pero el rubio respondió dando un salto hacia atrás y volver a posición listo para Sting. Weisslogia tenía que admitir que el mocoso de verdad sabia pelear y saber cómo reaccionar, supuso que el golpe de Sting fue de suerte y eso hería al orgullo un poco a Weisslogia ya que él quería que su hijo fuera el más fuerte pero él no estaba enojado con Naruto. Es más, respetaba al rubio mayor debido que ha hecho que Sting en un año haya obtenido una gran cantidad de poder y experiencia.

En verdad ,cuando Naruto aprendio que era un Demon Slayer en vez de sentir temor debido al estigma que hay sobre los demonios ,obviamente ,contando que los dragón Slayers son criados por dragones ¿Qué pensarían la gente de un Demon Slayer? Que es alguien criado por un demonio, cualquiera se asustaría. Pero Naruto le sorprendió en afirmar que no le importaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a la mala estima humana, es más, confeso que estaba emocionado en demostrar a un mundo entero que él era un humano, no un demonio, que él ya lo hizo en su mundo ¿no sería divertido hacerlo en otro y muchísimo mejor? Pues Weisslogia no entendía realmente al muchacho pero desde ese momento Weisslogia acepto que ese rubio entrenara y viviera con ellos. Sentía un presentimiento que su hijo seria muchísimo más fuerte si seguía al Uzumaki. Y no se ha equivocado aun con un año después de ese día.

Naruto no era un genio, él se confundió muchísima veces cuando hablaba de la historia en general y todo lo relacionado de Earthland, fue tal que le dio una fuerte migraña lo cual parecía imposible ¿un Dragon con dolor de cabeza? Pero si sucedió. En fin, Naruto no era el mejor espécimen de la raza humana en inteligencia pero Weisslogia tenía que decir que Naruto era un genio. Un genio del trabajo duro. El rubio no lograba y ni entendía las cosas a la primera pero su jodida determinación era tal que hasta daba miedo ya que jamás se rendía en cumplir con un objetivo en mente. En medio de un mes había creado dos técnicas de la magia Demon Slayer además de entrenar duramente su cuerpo desde a temprana hora del día hasta más allá de medianoche, el chico tenía una gran fuente de energía para entrenar así. No solo eso sino esta su investigación esa de la manipulación pura de la energía mágica, como aquella vez que intento crear una esfera comprimida hecha de pura energía, Weisslogia de verdad estaba muy impresionado.

Después estaba Sting, el muchacho que tomaba en calma su entrenamiento aunque de vez en cuando con emoción admiro el avance de su "hermano mayor" y decidido a no ser menos que el rubio mayor, comenzó igual a entrenar con Naruto y aun para su cinco años, Sting había dominado completamente el rugido de Dragon haciendo sentir a Weisslogia muy orgulloso. Desde entonces Naruto y Sting se la pasaban casi todos los días entrenando o jugando o pescando o paseando por la isla u otras tonterías como aquella vez con el incidente de las abejas, la papaya y la cuerda….cabe decir que Weisslogia estuvo cabreado aquel día. Por otro lado un año después de eso y que Sting haya madurado ligeramente un poco, que fuera más consciente de sí mismo a la tierna edad de seis años comenzó a entrenar por si solo y recibir tutoría de Weisslogia en sentir la lacrima en su interior, el Dragon blanco sabía que su hijo era muy joven para acceder al Dragon Force voluntariamente pero al menos le daría la llave del mismo, le tocara a Sting aprenderlo cuando fuera más grande. Naruto por otro lado respetando el tiempo padre e hijo del Dragon blanco y su hijo, tomo su tiempo de descanso y así dejo de despertarse a alta hora de la madrugada pero algunas veces se pasaba y Weisslogia tenía que despertarlo…pero con brusquedad.

-¡Puño disparador del Dragon blanco!

-¡Defensa del demonio de viento!-Grito Naruto cruzándose de brazos y un viento naranja cubrió la misma recibiendo el impacto del fuerte puño cubierto de luz de Sting pero igual retrocedió gradualmente ya que el ataque del rubio menor se trataba que al entrar en contacto causaba una pequeña onda expansiva de luz que hacia retroceder al oponente. Ese ataque fue creado por escuchar una historia de Naruto de su mundo, de un tal Gari en aquella guerra ninja. Recordando otra historia de su hermano mayor, Sting decidió improvisar y con una sonrisa maliciosa llamando la atención de Naruto pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Sting concentrando poder mágico dio un gran salto hacia Naruto y extendiendo su pierna derecha que fue cubierta por un remolino de luz se dirigió con rapidez hacia el Uzumaki.

-¡Toma esto hermano! ¡Patada huracán del Dragon blanco!

-¡oh rayos!-Exclamo sorprendido Naruto sabiendo que ese ataque está basado en el movimiento de Rock lee pero él se recompuso y sonriendo suavemente se movió a un lado tomando con firmeza la rodilla de Sting sorprendiendo al Eucliffe pero Naruto no se detuvo, el golpeo a Sting contra el suelo hasta lanzarlo al aire. Así Naruto apretó con su mano izquierda su muñeca derecha y de la última comenzó a concentrar una gran esfera de viento naranja hasta forma una gran esfera alrededor de su puño ,cuando Sting ya estaba cerca de Naruto el choco su puño contra el estómago del joven Eucliffe-¡Puño navaja del demonio de viento!

-¡Aargh!-Grito Sting ante el golpe para después ser lanzando hacia atrás hasta chocar duramente contra un árbol hasta quedar en el suelo un poco adolorido mientras Naruto dio un suspiro leve pero se acercó al rubio menor para después extender su mano derecha la cual Sting haciendo una mueca de decepción tomo para después ser ayudado por Naruto a estar en pie. El rubio menor suspiro desganado mientras Naruto revisaba alguna herida visible- ahh, perdí de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Sting, gane porque soy más grande, tengo más experiencia. Algún día serás muchísimo más fuerte.

-¡pero quiero ser fuerte ahora, hermano! ¡Quiero ser igual de genial que tú!

-Y lo serás Sting, pero igual que yo tu comenzaras poco a poco hasta que lo lograras. Además hoy hiciste un nuevo ataque, eso es algo.

-Pero Naruto… _Yo quiero ser fuerte…. ¡quiero ser el mejor! ¡Quiero serlo!_

-Sting…escúchame-Dijo Naruto notando la expresión notoria de decepción del rubio menor, a Naruto realmente le hacía recuerdo a sus propios momentos de fracaso y decepción, en aquellos días en la que entrenaba tanto sin resultado alguno, el recordaba la impotencia, el hecho que daba tanto sin resultado alguno. Con esos recuerdos en mente se arrodillo frente a Sting aun cuando alzo la mirada hacia Sting-…mi pasado fue genial, duro, pero genial…si, Sting….pero fue difícil, yo fui un fracasado….pero fui poderoso con el tiempo…porque tuve en mi corazón mi meta….escúchame, el poder….querer solo poder no es suficiente, hace vacío todo ese trabajo…como te dije, el verdadero poder…

-Solo se obtiene cuando se protege a alguien precioso…-Repitió Sting haciendo memorias de las palabras de su figura de hermano mayor. Las frases que Naruto repetía con sabiduría, con cariño, respeto, admiración, nostalgia, aquellas palabras que Naruto intentaba trasmitir a Sting. El joven Eucliffe será arrogante y orgulloso por naturaleza, eso ya se dio cuenta Naruto pero él quería que fuera alguien de buen corazón, que no fuera un ser cruel que solo le interesaba el poder. Por eso en ese momento esa lección debía de ser dicha.

-Exacto Sting, cuando uno protege con todo a alguien precioso ¡el verdadero poder surge! Eso fue lo que yo aprendí…cuando una persona noble; Haku…dio su vida por alguien precioso para el….cuando aprendí esa lección fue cuando comencé a ser más fuerte…pero gane algo más que solo poder…gane amigos ,gane una familia…gane lo que una vez yo desee con vigor. Por eso serás fuerte con el tiempo, no te rindas, sigue luchando y entrenando con vigor; esa es la clave, entrenar con un objetivo puro, así serás fuerte y tendrás algo igual de valioso; amigos. Porque Sting, no dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario, los amigos son el verdadero poder de alguien.

-Es como dijiste ¿no, hermano? Los que abandonan la misión son basuras—

-Pero lo que abandonan a los amigos son peor que basura. Exacto Sting, serás fuerte ¡eso te lo prometo! Y no te olvides que siempre cumplo con mis promesas. Solo recuerda mis palabras.

-¡Si hermano! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo ganas de entrenar más! ¡Vamos!-Exclamo Sting sintiéndose de ánimos otra vez, aún era muy joven y en cierto sentido no entendía todo lo que su hermano mayor trataba de trasmitirle pero el entendió que Naruto creía en él, que le ayudaría ser fuerte y por sobre toda la cosa ese dicho que el mismo dijo; lo que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura. Y eso realmente le llego al Dragon Slayer blanco. Naruto sonrió ante el renovado estado de su hermano menor en todo menos la sangre ,sabía bien que no entendía ,era muy joven la verdad pero podía verlo en sus ojos ,él tenía el comienzo de la voluntad de fuego que El Sandaime Hokage le enseño a él. Dando unos paso atrás y tomando posición le sonrió a Sting que hizo lo mismo-¡espéralo hermano! ¡Seré muy fuerte! ¡Rugido del Dragon blanco!

-¡demuéstralo entonces, Sting! ¡Grito del demonio de viento!-Así nuevamente comenzaron con la batalla. Todo eso fue visto por Weisslogia que sonrió aún más sintiendo que su presentimiento sobre ese chico podía ser cierta. Él era algo, había hecho algo que quizás él no podría haber hecha de la forma correcta, Naruto motivo realmente a Sting. Pero frunció el ceño en algo. Se acercaba la fecha marcada: El día de los tres sietes. El día que los dragones se tendrán que irse y dejar a sus hijos adoptivos. Y eso realmente no lo quería hacer Weisslogia…en el fondo de su corazón el de verdad quería como a su hijo a Sting aun cuando le costaba un poco mostrarlo además que él y su hermano contraparte Skyadrum habían acordado en algo sobre sus hijos, los dos tenían un plan similar pero que garantizaría un futuro quizás bueno pero en mayor parte malo.

Pero Naruto cambio algo el plan que la tenia para Sting.

-_Que mi hijo me matara-_Porque de algo Skyadrum y Weisslogia compartían era su odio hacia Acnologia: el rey dragón. Lo odiaban con una pasión y ellos deseaban que sus hijos fueran lo más fuertes a toda costa y eliminaran al dragón del apocalipsis, por ello el dragón blanco y el dragón de la sombra acordaron que enfrentarían en un punto antes del día señalado a sus hijos en forma amenazante y así que estos mismo le mataran, puede ser cruel y macabro, pero si sus hijos tenían la voluntad de matar hasta su propio padre dragón entonces tendrían la fuerte voluntad de hacer frente al dragón mas atemorizante. Pero las consecuencias de esa acción pueden ser muy grandes.

Pero Naruto cambio un poco el panorama.

-…._un momento….él no es mi hijo predilecto…él es algo fuera del todo el asunto… si le dijo la situación, quizás…si pero….debo de probarlo. Y ya sé cómo. En un años o dos lo hare. Espero que en ese tiempo haya conseguido el poder necesario. Pronto te pondré a prueba, Naruto Uzumaki-_Y con una mirada seria y decidida Weisslogia se quedó callado como espectador ante la batalla entre Naruto y Sting, planeando su próximo movimiento en su parte del panorama de la nueva generación de Dragon Slayers. Y de algo estaba seguro era que su hijo y ese rubio Uzumaki será parte del banquete del rey Dragon. Y oraba a la estrella Draco que todo resultara bien.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

**-**¿estas segura que podre, Leviathan?

-Claro que si niña, solo concentra la energía en tu pecho y ruge ¡ruge como un Dragon!...como yo, claro que esta hehehe.

-Aheh, ok…. Uff…uff…uff….rugido…de—

-¡deja de tartamudea, chica! ¡Solo cálmate!...como el mar hehehe…

-Oo-hh ok….Rugido…rugido…..Ggrrr….ahhhh ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE AGUA!

-Bien hecho chica. Para ser una niña tímida que tartamudea mucho, tienes algo…de talento hehehehe…

-Ok… me alegro de ser ayuda. _Espera pronto Naruto-kun, pronto te encontrare y demostrare cuan fuerte soy._

* * *

**En otro lugar.**

**-**Mph….este mundo es interesante…. ¿conque God Slayers, eh?

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo.**

**-**Kukuku. Un nuevo mundo, que interesante, será difícil al principio pero eso no le quita lo divertido. Ahora comenzare investigando esta magia….será interesante saber más de este Zeref-kun y hasta quizás pueda encontrar a Sasuke-kun, Kukukuku.

Y así lentamente las ruedas del destino comenzaban a moverse en Earthland. El pasado ya fue hecho, el presente estaba comenzando y el futuro se formara. En Fiore aún no saben los eventos que vendrán. Fairy tail, Sabertooth, Mermail heel y Quatro cerberus entre otros gremios no sabrán que les esperaba. Tanto para bien como para mal ya que….Naruto no fue el único que termino en Earthland.

Una nueva aventura recién empiezan.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y así inicia la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, Demon Slayer de viento. Pronto las aventuras iniciaran. Lo diré a todos, como no tenía internet en el momento en que hice este capítulo no supe que año era el actual de la serie así que no sé exactamente cuánto años tenía Sting antes del día siete. Por otro lado Naruto no fue el único en terminar en Earthland, es decir ¿Dónde está la diversión en solo seguir la historia? Por otro lado planeo hacer cambios gracias a Naruto así que espérenlo.**

**Como sea, el otro punto es que este fic tendrá, ahora que aviso, Sticy ósea Sting/Lucy y Natsu/Erza así que están avisados. Para el público quiero que me digan a quien emparejo a Naruto, pensaba hacerlo con Karin pero les daré la opción al público, si no recibo palabras de los que dejan review dejare la opción al público. Quizás sea Mirajane la que es más famosa o Cana o Kagura o Minerva o Flare o alguien más. Bueno, les mando saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Héroe demoniaco de Fairy tail.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, igual que Naruto, habrá menciones de personajes de otras series.**

**Este fic está ambientando al manga actual de Naruto, en la cual toda la alianza Shinobi se reúnen listo para combatir a Tobi y compañía, por lo cual, desde ahí todo puede ser Fanon en este fic aunque solo será puras menciones.**

**Advertencia: **_Habrá algunas parejas fuera de lo común. No habrá Lucy/Natsu o Jerall/Erza. Cabe destacar que muchas cosas cambiaran._

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, gente, parece que muchos votaron por Erza o Mirajane o Cana, sin ánimo de ofender pero esas son las típicas en las que aparecen en los fics crossover con Naruto. En fin, ya pensé en alguien que cubre todas las característica que deseaba pero….no sé, tengo miedo que me maten a balazo por esto, cabe decir que es peligrosa pero es alguien que jamás esperarían. Les aseguro que será una sorpresa….solo veré en el tiempo si se da la situación sin que nadie me mande al carajo. En fin, les mando saludo a los lectores ¡y dejen review!...pero no de odio._

* * *

_Crónicas de Dragon blanco: parte dos._

**X777: 16 de mayo.**

-Siempre supe que había algo raro en el día siete de cada mes y mas en el de julio ,siempre supe que algo te molestaba vieja lagartija pero….no esperaba algo como esto-Un Naruto de diez años miraba con seriedad hacia el frente ,manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en su ahora oficialmente hermano menor ,el que ahora adopto el nombre de Sting **U**. Eucliffe debido a que adopto el apellido Uzumaki de Naruto , entrenar a las orillas de la isla en donde residían ,estaba practicando su nova sagrada y para evitar causar graves daños en donde dormían había ido a la playa. Y Naruto agradeció por ello porque no quería que Sting escuchara lo que estaba oyendo de Weisslogia que le miraba taciturnamente pero esperando mas palabras del rubio mayor.

Desde hace dos años han pasado desde que Weisslogia decidiera evadir la regla de no decir nada sobre lo que sucedería en el día del triple siete a sus hijos, el decidió contárselo a Naruto, él no era su hijo, era un aliado, un amigo, un conocido, quizás alguien de la familia pero solo para Sting, no para él porque Weisslogia solo le nombro como descendiente y familia en lo mágico a Sting. Naruto era algo que fuera de la cuestión y Weisslogia decidió hacerle un buen uso y es darle información que mágicamente no podría decirle a Sting. Entonces decidió primero estudiar más a Naruto y ver qué haría durante el tiempo que faltaba para el año 777 y tomar la decisión de decirle si o no a Naruto de la verdadera situación además de la parte final de su plan. Durante esos dos años Naruto y Sting había mejorando significativamente ya que la voluntad y determinación de Naruto había inspirado como nunca a Sting ya que ahora su hijo Slayer había hecho cosas imposibles a su edad, como tal acceder al Dragon Force y aunque solo durara unos segundo al máximo que lo haya hecho a los siete años era prueba del esfuerzo de Sting. Naruto por otro lado….bueno, él era simplemente aterrador.

Sus poderes eran interesantes y mortíferos.

En dos años Naruto nuevamente había descubierto/inventado un nuevo tipo de magia llamada Energy make. Al igual que los estilos de magia Make como de hielo, madera, arena entre otros materiales, esta tenía una particular completamente escalofriante. El Energy make se centra en el uso de la energía en su estado más puro, nada de energía de viento, nada de piedra, nada de nada, solo simplemente energía lo cual lo hacia una de las magias, según pudo entender Weisslogia, más peligrosa ya que hasta ahora, el Energy make no tiene ninguna clase de debilidad. El Ice make y el Wood make tienen como debilidad el fuego ,El Memory Make tiene como debilidad los ataques mentales ya que afectan la concentración en la creación de sus ataques y así proseguía pero Weisslogia aún no podía encontrar debilidad ante la magia secundaria de Naruto. Pero no todo es tan terrible ,esa magia tenía su límite ya que usaba energía prima por lo cual gastaba muchísimo poder pero Naruto lo compensaban al haber creado un modo de recuperar energía ,el modo Sennin como él lo llama ,le permitía absorber la magia de la naturaleza para recomponer sus niveles de poder mágico y fortalecer su cuerpo. Menos mal que esa magia no permitía alterar la magia en la naturaleza o sino sería algo completamente imparable. Siendo una magia secundaria Naruto no tenía muchos hechizos de ellos pero los pocos eran realmente útiles como tal podía crear algunos clones, crear cadenas más fuerte que el acero, crear algunas armas hechas de energía puras y finalmente crear aquella técnica llamada Rasengan aunque no era mucho, solo era una esfera giratoria de energía que….la verdad Weisslogia sentía envidia de tales técnicas pero igual le dejo completamente impresionado. Y ni que decir de su magia Demon Slayer.

Mediante luchas constante contra Sting, su fuerza y habilidad había mejorado, pero Naruto a diferencia de Sting tenía mucha experiencia en combate por lo cual nunca perdió un combate y en cambio decidió aprender nuevos hechizos de la magia Demon Slayer e incluso ya tenía las ideas de su propios hechizos de artes secretos Slayers pero le faltaba muchísimo para llevarlas a cabo. No había evolucionado mucho en su magia pero su experiencia al combatir fue algo muy notable para el Dragon blanco. Pero Weisslogia también estuvo estudiando personalmente a Naruto y aunque era….a las mejores palabras, un denso cabeza de chorlito, era alguien maduro, servicial y firme además de otras facetas de buena clase, por lo que supo que Naruto manejaría la responsabilidad que le daría. Y ahí estaban dos años después de haber tomado inicialmente esa decisión en comentarle las mayorías de las cosas que sucedían y que sucederán pero a la vez que sucedieron al joven Uzumaki. El detrás de la razón del porque abandonaría a Sting e igual lo que le sucedería a muchísimos niños Dragon Slayers en todo el mundo.

-….Yo creí que este mundo es mejor que el mío, mas pacifico, más en paz, quizás sea porque no todos pueden ser magos….pero parcialmente me equivoque, hay odio también en este mundo-Mascullo Naruto poniendo una mano en sus ojos en un gesto de cansancio. Se cercioro que Sting seguía a la lejanía y pensó cuidadosamente bien la situación y de lo que le dijo Weisslogia.

Supo sobre la guerra civil de dragones hace cuatrocientos años atrás y que explica porque hay pocos dragones en el mundo en la actualidad, unos miles y la mayoría están bajo el mando de Acnologia, el rey Dragon, el cual es la verdadera razón de la existencia de los Dragon Slayers de esa era, ellos eran quien se enfrentarían contra Acnologia. Era una última venganza de los dragones oprimidos contra el rey Dragon. Pero eso no quitaba el mal sabor de boca de Naruto al saber de la razón de la existencia los Dragon Slayers de esa era. Para Naruto era como si fuera una maldita repetición de lo que le sucedió a él, a Gaara, a KillerBee, a Yugito, a Yagura, Han, Roushi, Fu y Utakata. Eran solos….juguetes ante las manos de otros. O en este caso, dragones.

-…están creando soldados contra Acnologia….es venganza, es odio, es destrucción….no pueden predecir ese futuro, Weisslogia, tú mismo lo dijiste, Acnologia fue un Dragon Slayer antes de ser un dragona sí que no es loco pensar que podía ocurrir lo mismo…no entiendo bien el asunto pero ¿los dragones no han considerado que dejar así abandonados a sus hijos sin ninguna explicación les conducirían a la oscuridad? He visto personas que se han vuelto malvadas por menos y ellos tiene razón de serlo siendo huérfanos inicialmente y después ¿abandonados por los salvadores de una infancia solitaria? ¿Qué crees que sucederá?

-El camino que tome Sting lo respetare sin dudarlo. Si toma el camino del mal entonces cargare con la culpa pero le dejare ser porque así habrá decidido el destino. Pero es esencial que Acnologia sea detenido, tantos pueblos, tantas ciudades e incluso un continente fueron devastado por el maldito del Dragon negro ¿sabes lo terrible que es vivir durante cuatrocientos años teniendo el título de Dragon blanco que es más que solo una maldita burla? ¿Qué era mi deber de detener a Acnologia? Lo intente muchísima veces y si no fuera por Skyadrum….ya estaría muerto y ahora no puedo hacerle frente ya que he perdido parte de mi poder ¿Por qué crees que dijo que Sting podrá matarme? Porque mi poder descomunal de Dragon es muy débil, no es el mismo el que una vez tuve hace siglos atrás.

-…Ya veo pero Weisslogia, esa no es la clave, Sting no merece ser convertido en un arma, Dattebayo.

-Y razón mas del porque esto no es dicho a los hijos de dragones, ellos no están preparado para tal carga pero que eventualmente tendrá que cumplir, Naruto….según nos constate, el poder de Acnologia es comparable al de una bestia con cola de tu mundo pero hay algo bueno en el asunto…. él puede ser asesinado, si se logra, los dragones tendrá nuevamente su libertad de surcar los cielos sin temor alguno. Te estoy diciendo esto por una simple razón, para que guie a Sting a un futuro lleno de grandeza, para que le ayude en su peor momento y más de lo que sucederá pronto.

-¿Qué sucederá?-Inquirió seriamente Naruto mirando con intensidad al Dragon blanco que se mantuvo callado hasta que se levanto de donde estaba sentando e irse sin responderle a Naruto. El rubio mayor se quedo sentando mirando a Sting y pensando en todo lo que dijo Weisslogia, él no era de pensamientos profundos, él no era Kakashi-sensei pero igual estaba lo suficientemente motivado como para pensar detalladamente la situación. Entonces para su alivio logro encontrar la respuesta y frunció el ceño enojado. Él se levantó dispuesto a ir hacia donde estaba Sting pensando bien lo que tendría que hacer-…hay que entrenar mucho.

* * *

**X777: 6 de julio.**

Sting U. Eucliffe estaba realmente confundido, desde hacía más de un mes su hermano mayor había estado comportándose de una manera muy extraña en todo lo sentido. Habían comenzado a aumentar su entrenamiento a un nivel completamente nuevo ya que hasta le dejaba completamente inconsciente después de la misma e incluso su ya de por si fuerte hermano se extralimitaba y terminaba completamente agotado. Una de las rarezas era que Naruto se encargaba de que se entrenaran lejos de su padre e incluso había visto a Naruto comenzar a reunir alimentos y hacer una balsa de madera ¿para que lo estuviera haciendo? ¿Pensaba irse o algo así? La verdad el pensamiento no era muy bueno pero igual no tan malo, ya que vivir con su hermano y su padre Dragon es una rutina que ya se ha acostumbrada pero él deseaba mostrar su poder al mundo. Ser el mejor y cumplir con las promesas que le había hecho a su hermano e incluso a sí mismo. Obtener el poder al proteger a alguien precioso. Sting aun así no entendía porque su hermano actuaba así y más aún en ese día en particular.

Por otro lado, también esta esa cuestión.

-hermano ¿Dónde está mi papa?-Pregunto curiosamente Sting mientras veía como Naruto ponía las cosas que había recolectado desde hacía mes en la balsa que había construido con sus clones de Energy make. Por otro lado ,Weisslogia no había estado en la isla en la que estaban desde hace más de cinco días y Sting se estaba preocupando un poco además….él no podía asegurarlo pero por la expresión seria de Naruto y del aire ,podía sentir un fuerte sentido de tensión en todo. Y lo tenía un poco alterado. Naruto al escuchar al rubio menor se detuvo por un momento antes de suspirar y girar la cabeza para mirarle fijamente.

-….No sé qué responderte Sting…pero mantente alerta-Respondió Naruto en voz tensa mientras Sting alzo una ceja completamente confundido ante tal respuesta del rubio mayor. Naruto no estaba de ánimo para contestarle bien a Sting, él sabía bien lo que Weisslogia estaba planeando y del porque no estaba en ese momento. El Dragon blanco planeaba atacar a Sting en sentido mortífero. Quería pelear a muerte ya que ahora que Naruto sabía bien la situación de los Dragon Slayers, no había necesidad que Sting le matara ya que Naruto se encargara de guiarle al camino del máximo poder hasta que ocurriera el banquete del rey Dragon pero igual Weisslogia no desistiría de probar todo del poder de Sting en un duelo mortal y Naruto sabía bien que Weisslogia tenía en mente que él no dejaría a Sting pelear solo. Será una lucha campal en la cual quizás podrían morir porque Naruto puede ser ingenuo y un poco bobo pero sobrevivir a una guerra ninja y al ver a algunos de sus amigos y aliados morir lo ha hecho más maduro y sabía bien algo…

Que Weisslogia es una criatura de gran poder.

-_….. ¿Porque me siento así? ¿Por qué me siento tan tenso, tan serio? ¿Qué me sucede?-_La respuesta rápidamente le llego en un segundo. Porque esto parecía a su enfrentamiento contra el Juubi. Pelear contra una criatura que parece virtualmente imparable es algo que deja a cualquiera traumado y alerta a situaciones de la misma clase. El recordaba en como después de que Sasuke puso el Genjutsu en el Juubi y el junto a los que quedaron de la alianza Shinobi tuvieron un par de días antes de ir a buscar a Madara y a Tobi, estar así en espera de un posible desastres en una situación un poco horrible y más cuando él era alguien inquieto. No sabía exactamente la fuerza de Weisslogia pero Sting tenía ocho años, era muy joven como para enfrentarse a un ser de poder y aun cuando Sting era fuerte igual no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia. Por ello Naruto estaba tan alerta y en recolección de comida y una balsa sabiendo bien que al día siguiente, en el día siete de los tres sietes Weisslogia se iría y era tiempo para que el descubriera el nuevo mundo en el que termino.

-¿hermano?

-¿Qué sucede Sting?

-eh…no lo sé pero creo que hay algo en el cielo, pienso…-Naruto se tensó rápidamente antes de alzar la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver un punto en la lejanía moverse en círculo. Ese era, el momento del enfrentamiento, Naruto rápidamente miro las cosas que ha logrado recaudar por ese tiempo y las acomodo rápidamente antes de tomar una gran piedra para cubrirlas y evitar que fueran dañadas y sin decir nada tomo a Sting que chillo tomado fuera de balance y el rubio dio un gran salto hacia el aire antes de que terminara en un pequeño barranco en aquella isla, Sting con fuerza se soltó del agarre de Naruto antes de mirarle fijamente-¡hermano! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué estas actuando así?! ¡Respóndanme!

-¡escúchame Sting, aun con lo que sucedas ten en mente algo: lucha sin dudar! ¡Te daré la respuesta cuanto esto termine! ¡Prepárate que ya viene!

-¿viene? ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?

¡GRROOOOOWWW!

-¿espera? ¿papa?-Y entonces como una bala una figura blanca choco con fuerza contra el suelo de aquella isla y justamente frente a Naruto y Sting que se cubrieron ante el polvo que fue levantado por el impacto y de esta fue expulsada por el rugido de un Dragon blanco y Sting miro en shock que era su padre pero entonces había muchas cosas diferentes como tal ,Weisslogia no tenía su mirada analítica ,calmada y exasperante que comúnmente tenia sino esta era vacíamente bestial ,parecida a la de un depredador dispuesto a despedazar a quien se le cruzara por su camino y el rugió como una gran bestia que hizo temblar el suelo y levantar el polvo en aquel lugar y Sting tembló levemente ante tal muestra de fiereza pero entonces miro como Naruto se plantaba frente suyo y como su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura de viento naranja.

-¡no me importa lo que tu creas, Weisslogia! ¡No dejare que lastimes a Sting! ¡Yo te detendré! ¡GRITO DEL DEMONIO DE VIENTO!-Exclamo Naruto lanzando una gran onda de viento naranja hacia Weisslogia pero no fue sorpresa para que el ataque solo moviera ,ligeramente ,al ser un poco y este mismo rugiera enviando una onda de viento que lanzo a Naruto y a Sting al aire pero el rubio ,ya teniendo experiencia en ello ,hizo varios sellos de manos y largas cadenas azules surgieron del suelo antes de atrapar las alas del Dragon blanco-¡Energy make: cadenas barreras de Chakra! ¡Ahora prueba mi PUÑO NAVAJA DEL DEMONIO DE VIENTO!

-¡ugyuhha!-Rugió Weisslogia mientras Naruto extendió su puño y como una gran espada hecha de viento naranja salió disparada dispuesto a empalar a Weisslogia pero el Dragon blanco aun en su aparente estado salvaje hincho el pecho con altanería y recibió el ataque de Naruto y que causo que un chillido como si fuera metal sonara antes de que el ataque de Naruto se desvaneciera pero el rubio no se rindió ,uso un Energy make: clon de sombra para que tomara a Sting y Naruto con una voltereta bien hecha aterrizo en una rama de un árbol mientras miraba como Weisslogia intentaba cortar las cadenas que le restringían lográndolo con éxito pero Naruto aprovecho este momento para preparar otro movimiento.

-¡agita los cielos con tus colas y destripa la oscuridad de los hombres! ¡KURAMA DEMONIO DE VIENTO!-Grito con fuerza Naruto y una gran cabeza de un zorro hecho de viento naranja surgió antes de rugir y lanzarse rápidamente hacia Weisslogia dispuesto a despedazarlo ,ese ataque no era común ya que era una versión copiada del hechizo dios de un God Slayer (ósea como el ataque Kagutsuchi dios de flama de Zancrow como ejemplo) y que tenía característica especiales ,como tal era un viento muy toxico como el Chakra de Kurama cuando apenas usaba su Chakra y ese ataque sería suficiente como para incapacitar a Weisslogia pero para sorpresa de Naruto el Dragon blanco solo soltó un rugido aún más grande que poseía ondas de energía de luz para deshacer la técnica de Naruto e incluso lograr golpearlo y enviarlo a varios metros hacia atrás chocando fuertemente contra muchísimos arboles-¡arhg! ¡Maldición!

-¡arhg! ¡RUGIDO BLANCO!-Grito Weisslogia y para shock de Naruto el Dragon blanco disparo una onda de energía de luz hacia Naruto que si no fuera porque utilizo el nuevo hechizo que hizo, el Energy make: kawarimi, y salir fuera de la zona del ataque hubiera perdido la vida pero incluso cuando cayó de rodillas miro con sorpresa como si fuera una espada el ataque de Weisslogia deshacía todo a su paso. Naruto no podía creer que poder pero se recompuso rápidamente ya que igual él tenía en mente cuan fuerte fue Kurama en su enfrentamiento y si bien tuvo ayuda ¡el salió victorioso! El rubio alzo la mirada para ver como Weisslogia por fin se liberó de sus ataduras y como una bala se lanzó hacia el chocando con fuerza la tierra causando una onda expansiva por todo el lugar pero Naruto concentro energía mágica en sus piernas para resistir y tener cerca al Dragon blanco ataco.

-¡Energy make: Kubikiri boucho!-Grito Naruto con fuerza y de su mano de una energía mágica azul surgió una copia de la espada de Zabuza y con un movimiento causo un gran corte de viento que choco contra las alas de Weisslogia que la uso para defenderse pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí sino que usando la espada de energía dio un gran salto en el aire antes de plantarse frente a Weisslogia-¡toma esto! ¡Grito del demonio de viento! ¡Nueves colas del demonio de viento! ¡Puño navaja del demonio de viento! ¡AAAHH!

-¡GRRROOHHH!

¡BOOOM!

Sting dio un codazo fuerte contra el clon de Naruto haciendo que este desapareciera y comenzó a correr rápidamente ya que debía de saber por qué de la nada su padre ataco su hermano y este mismo le respondió además las palabras de Naruto le inquietaron. Le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento. Sting miro como a los lejos ondas ,cuchillas y demás ataques hechos de viento naranja chocaban contra fuertes corrientes de viento o fuerza mágica pura o incluso ondas de energía de luz causando grandes explosiones ,Sting gruño molesto ante su confusión como igual el hecho que su familia adoptiva estaban peleando. Activando el White drive siendo cubierto por una bruma de color blanco Sting dio un gran salto en el aire antes de aterrizar en un árbol y para su sorpresa miro que Naruto estaba bajo la garra de Weisslogia que brillaba de energía blanca mientras su hermano estaba disparando un torrente de viento naranja desde sus manos intentando no ser aplastado por el Dragon. Sting pensó por un momento que debería de hacer, por un lado estaba confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo pero por el otro su padre estaba intentando dañar a su hermano mayor, las dos opciones son una mierda así que no sabía que hacer pero entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto y aunque él quería muchísimo a Weisslogia, al menos no era Naruto el que estaba atacando como una bestia. Para Sting la elección fue clara; debía de defender a su hermano y averiguar después que sucedía realmente.

-¡ALIENTO SAGRADO DEL DRAGON BLANCO!-Grito Sting escupiendo una gran explosión de energía de luz que golpeo al costado a Weisslogia que rugió adolorido por primera vez desde que Naruto y el Dragon se había estado enfrentando. Naruto gruñendo disparo una gran cantidad de viento desde su boca hacia el Dragon mandándole a varios metros hacia atrás y en ese momento Naruto dio un salto para posarse a lado de Sting que le miro con seriedad aunque tenía confusión y dolencia-¡quiero respuesta después de esto, Naruto!

-Sí, Sting.

-¡entonces démosle una patada a mi estúpido papa y veremos que sucede! ¡Rugido del Dragon blanco!

-_Es más que eso, Sting _¡grito del demonio de viento!

-¡GGRRRR RUGIDO BLANCO!

Así los tres ataques chocaron creando una gran onda explosiva que envió volando a varios árboles pero eso no detuvo a los dos niños y al Dragon quien este último rugió bestialmente antes de que alzara una de sus garras y la bajara ,cuchillas de energías de luz de más de tres kilómetros de altura surgieron y con un tajo de gran poder pareció dividir en tres la zona atacada y que se dirigía hacia Sting y Naruto ,el rubio grito mientras encendía su magia al máximo y choco sus dos manos en el suelo entonces tres puertas de gran altura ,casi al tamaño de un edificio ,se formó frente suyo hecho de energía mágica ,las puertas tenían la imagen de un zorro y el kanjii del fuego ,con eso recibieron el ataque de Weisslogia partiéndoles en tres partes causando que polvo ,tierra y demás volara por los aires. Mientras Naruto era enviado volando por el choque ,Sting se movió a un lado y disparo un nova sagrado a quemarropa hacia Weisslogia que lo recibió sin mucho daño siendo el Dragon de la santidad pero ese momento fue aprovechado por Naruto que al dar una voltereta termino de cuchilla y choco nuevamente sus manos en el suelo ,largas cadenas surgieron de la misma y aprisionaron a Weisslogia pero el Dragon blanco no se dejaría caer por eso dos veces por lo que extendiendo sus dos alas deshizo como si nada las cadenas de energía de Naruto que sudo profundamente ante esto. Sting no estaba mejor ya que en cierto sentido estaban en desventajas ya que Weisslogia podía resistir sus ataques de luz aunque Sting sabía que podía absorber los ataques del Dragon pero los ataques de Weisslogia eran muy rápidos como para que pueda absórbelos.

-_esto es malo ¿Qué debería de hacer?_

-¡STING CONCENTRATE, TTEBAYO! ¡ATAQUEMOS JUNTOS! ¡AHORA! ¡KURAMA DEMONIO DE VIENTO!

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ALIENTO SAGRADO DEL DRAGON BLANCO!

Así combinaron sus dos ataques formando a un zorro de viento naranja que tenía una gran esfera de energía de luz hacia Weisslogia, que se auto-puso en un estado salvaje, se sorprendió pero que rugió antes de que energía de luz comenzaba a ser absorbida de la realidad misma antes de que se reuniera en la boca de Weisslogia y se condesara en una pequeña esfera de luz. Naruto abrió los ojos impactados y por inercia creo dos clones de energía lo cuales sabiendo ya su propósito lanzaron a Sting y a Naruto al aire a alta velocidad e hicieron bien ya que justamente cuando el ataque combinado de los dos jóvenes Slayers iba a entrar en contacto con Weisslogia el Dragon blanco expulso su ataque creando un gran rayo de energía que se extendió a más allá del océano causando una gran cantidad de destrucción pero por suerte eso fue en el mar. Sting se puso pálido ante tal ataque ,teóricamente él podría haberlo comido ,pero era tan rápido ,tan fuerte que le hubiera hecho triza incluso antes de que pudiera estar en contacto con la misma ,de verdad que Weisslogia era atemorizante y aún más para el que se supone tiene la magia para derrotarlo. Naruto por otro lado parecía que tendría un ataque de pánico ya que él pensó rápidamente algunas cosas, como tal la afirmación del poder de Weisslogia que afirmaba que él no tenía todo su poder completo ¿eso es solo una parte? ¿Qué tan fuerte fue? Y lo peor de todo es que….si Weisslogia era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que había recién demostrado ¿Cómo fue capaz de perder ante Acnologia? ¿Qué clase de criatura era el maldito Dragon negro? Si sus sospechas eran correctas…entonces Acnologia quizás podía ser tan fuerte como el Juubi.

-_Ya veo. Por eso incluso con muchos dragones de su lado no podían hacerle frente a Acnologia. Dios, ese debe de ser la criatura más fuerte de este mundo al parecer. Es compresible que quieran dejar Dragon Slayers para le, ni he estado frente a Acnologia y ya siento la desesperación….entiendo tu vergüenza Weisslogia…pero no dejare que lastimes a Sting solo para afán de convertirle en un arma _¡Sting, cúbreme! ¡Energy make: clones de sombras!-Junto a un clon comenzó a concentrar energía mágica en sus manos antes de crear la forma avanzada primaria del Rasengan ,después de haber hablado con Weisslogia hacia un mes había creado muchos hechizos del Energy make sabiendo bien que lo necesitaría como tal el Oodama Rasengan ,los tres Rashomon técnica que vio hacer al revivido primer Hokage en la cuarta guerra ninja ,el kawarimi entre algunos otros de menor rango ,él sabía que necesitaría para esto a su magia secundaria. Parecía que no se equivocó. Mientras caía del cielo concentro una gran cantidad de poder en su Rasengan y miro como Weisslogia alzo la cabeza antes de disparar grandes balas de luz hacia ellos pero por suerte Sting se posiciono frente a Naruto y su clon.

-¡no lastimaras a mi hermano, papa! ¡Es hora de comer!-Grito Sting que extendió sus brazos y comenzó a absorber el ataque de Weisslogia antes de que se lo comió con regocijo y con una mirada determinaba usando el White drive se impulsó hacia adelante y esquivando unos que otros zarpazos de Weisslogia logro conectar un puño cubierto de luz en toda la cabeza del Dragon pero aunque no fue un golpe fuerte para Sting fue suficiente porque un estigma apareció en la cabeza de Weisslogia y por un momento estuvo completamente paralizado más salió de la misma con un pequeño pulso mágico pero entonces Weisslogia miro como Sting sonreía con prepotencia mientras caía al suelo y retracto hacia atrás su puño derecho con los dedos extendidos-¿no lo sabes? La garra del Dragon blanco siempre deja un estigma ¡un estigma que te paralizara! ¡Y me permitirá atacarte con esto! ¡Explosión santo del Dragon blanco! ¡Vamos hermano!

-¡ENERGY MAKE: OODAMA RASENGAN!-Y así Naruto termino chocando su ataque en toda la cabeza de Weisslogia mientras igual recibía una bala blanca que al entrar en contacto causo una gran explosión dañado severamente al Dragon blanco. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y aterrizo junto a Sting que cayó de rodillas sintiéndose un poco cansado y no se sorprendió al sentir que el White drive desactivarse repentinamente. Naruto miro con seriedad al lugar en donde había ocurrido la explosión que envolvió a Weisslogia y se tensó cuando del humo surgió el Dragon con una gran esfera de luz en sus fauces, Naruto con urgencia bajo sus brazos y nueves torbellinos de viento naranja cruzados cayeron frente suyo-¡NUEVES COLAS DEL DEMONIO DE VIENTO!

¡BOOOM!

Sting y Naruto fueron empujados por fuerza por la terrible explosión del ataque repentino de Weisslogia y terminaron golpeando varios árboles de pasos ,Sting grito de dolor ya que era la primera vez que experimento daño real en un combate por lo que termino en el suelo gimiendo de dolor ,Naruto teniendo ya experiencia se aguantó y haciendo un clon él se puso de rodillas detrás de un árbol y se mantuvo quieto para concentrarse y juraba a todos los santos que su clon resistiera a Weisslogia antes de que su arma final estuviera lista. Sting por otro lado soltó algunas lágrimas de dolor ,apenas tenía ochos años así que era entendible que no pudiera manejar correctamente el dolor físico pero se recordó que su hermano debía de estar por ahí y al pensar en él ,alzo la mirada mirando como su hermano ,o más bien su clon ,lanzaba ataques sin cesar contra Weisslogia que respondía dando zarpazos o mordidas sin resultados algunos ,Sting gruño al saber que Weisslogia no parecía tan herido después de recibir tantos ataques de él y su hermano. Entonces Sting recordó la frase que Naruto siempre paraba diciendo y que deseaba que el aprendiera, que proteger a un ser querido se obtiene el verdadero poder y decidió intentar eso para ver si tenía el poder de seguir peleando.

Sting comenzó a pensar en su hermano ,en Naruto ,en su inspiración ,en su guía ,en cómo le contaba sus historias de su mundo natal ,de cómo se enfrentó a enemigos que virtualmente eran más poderosos que él y que logro derrotar con perseverancia y tenacidad ,de cómo fue capaz de salvar su pueblo de las manos del llamado Pain ,de cómo fue capaz de superar su propio odio y domar al Bijuu más fuerte ,de cómo fue capaz de hacerle frente a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todos los tiempos ,eso y más fueron los logros que su hermano ,de Naruto ,porque no era admiración así salido de la nada ,era una genuina admiración que tenía hacia un verdadero héroe. De improvisto Sting sintió como un pico de energía surgió de su pecho y sonriendo a mas no poder comenzó a gritar tirando más y más de ese poder de su interior antes de que la misma tierra estallara por una onda de viento de luz ,su cabello se irguió ,su cuerpo fue cubierto por un brillo de color blanco y en su piel escamas azules pálidos y blancas comenzó a cubrirle ,al ver su mano Sting sonrió salvajemente ,él había logrado lo imposible ,activar el Dragon Force a la edad de ochos años. Obviamente él era invencible y eso era porque…

-¡DEFENDERE A MI QUERIDO HERMANO! ¡YO GANARE SIN DUDAR!-Grito Sting irguiéndose mientras más poder surgía de su cuerpo pero…él no era el único. Una bala del cielo cayo a su lado causando que la tierra se agrietara con furia, Sting tomado por sorpresa solo se tambaleo hacia atrás y cuando el polvo se deshizo miro algo interesante que hizo que sonriera aún más. Weisslogia que había logrado aplastar al clon de Naruto alzo la mirada para ver como Sting estaba en modo Dragon Force y junto a su lado era Naruto que a simple vista no tenía ninguna alteración pero si se miraba con atención notaran que Naruto tenía marcas de color azules oscuro alrededor de sus ojos y unas líneas azules igual cubrían sus bigotes en sus mejillas y finalmente sus ojos eran naranjas con hendiduras en ellas además solo para aquellos ya conectado con la magia podían notar como Naruto irradiaba un aura de poder y peligro. Naruto sonrió levemente antes de tronar los dedos de sus manos preparándose para la segunda ronda.

-Veamos como es el modo sennin con magia en un combate…prepárate Sting ,esto será un gran combate-Y así Naruto junto a Sting dieron un salto hacia Weisslogia dando un gran grito de guerra siendo seguido por un rugido bestial del Dragon blanco que se lanzó igual para la colisión. Si alguien en la costa a unos kilómetros de esa isla hubiera estado ahí hubiera visto grandes explosiones de luz, de viento y demás cosas hasta más tardar la noche antes de que una gran explosión ilumine el lugar antes de que todo se quedara en silencio.

* * *

**X777: 7 de julio.**

Naruto caminaba con cuidado mientras ayuda a Sting caminar igual teniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, ambos tenían muchísimos cortes en su cuerpo, Naruto la marca de tres cortadas en su pecho mientras Sting tenía un corte encima de una de sus cejas .tenían unas que otras contusiones pero aparte de sufrir desgaste de energía mágica interna estaban casi bien. Solo que habían perdido pero igual habían vivido. El combate contra Weisslogia fue épica pero era notorio que el Dragon blanco estaba en una liga completamente diferente al de ellos y pudieron aguantar gracias a los ataques de distracción y apoyo de Sting junto con los ataques poderosos de Naruto pero entonces terminaron desmayados no sin antes escuchar un adiós del Dragon blanco antes de que se levantara ese mismo día completamente desorientados heridos pero eso no era lo importante ,puede ser lo mismo que antes pero….Sting y Naruto sabían que Weisslogia se había ido. Realmente se había ido. Y eso golpeo muchísimo al Dragon Slayer blanco y es que instintivamente ya sabía que su padre le había abandonado y Naruto por otro lado sabía bien que en varias partes del mundo habría niños que pedían a gritos a sus padres sin resultados algunos y es malo porque Naruto era quizás el único que sabía la verdad del que sería conocido posteriormente como el maldito día de los tres sietes.

-tenemos que irnos Sting….ya no hay nada que hay aquí…-Murmuro Naruto mientras veía de reojo a Sting que lloraba silenciosamente pero no soltaba alguna clase de alarido o gemido porque aun con todo, Sting aún seguía siendo un niño y estaba muy confundido. Y eso tenía muy preocupado a Naruto ya que Sting no le había cuestionado nada, solo estaba pensativo soltando lagrimas silenciosas. Naruto suspiro levemente antes de que escuchara un gruñido del rubio menor.

-Hermano… ¿Por qué mi padre nos atacó ayer?

-Er...Sting…. ¿confías en mí?

-….Si, hermano, si…..pero…..estoy confundido porque no me has dicho porque sucedió lo de ayer ¡¿Qué sucedió realmente?!

-Sting….Si te digo esto….entonces….tu infancia jamás será la misma si te digo la verdad-Naruto fue muy grave en ese momento, si Tsunade estuviera con él se asustaría por el cambio de Naruto pero el mismo tenia mentalmente veinte años por lo que él se enserio para guiar a Sting y es por ello que debía de ser serio con Sting y plantarle bien la situación. Porque si le decía la verdad a Sting cambiara su infancia definitivamente. Sting miro a su hermano un poco tomado fuera de balance al escucharlo hablar tan grave por lo que a su corta edad supo que Naruto estaba hablando de algo serio y lo pensó por un momento y decidió que sí, quería saber porque la duda siempre le molestara además quizás quiera saber porque su padre se ha ido, por lo cual asintió lentamente.

-Merezco saberlo. Yo no soy un niño, Naruto. Soy un Dragon Slayer.

-…..si…si, lo eres. Está bien Sting, te contare la verdad pero te lo aseguro, tenemos una tarea que cumplir por esto….nuestras vidas jamás serán fáciles pero….será por el bien de muchos. Hace cuatrocientos años, los dragones….

Y así comenzó a contarle la verdad a Sting y del porque Weisslogia intento atacarle el día anterior. Y Naruto no se equivocó en su afirmación ,cuanto Sting supo sobre la verdad de su existencia como Dragon Slayer y la silenciosa misión de exterminar a Acnologia hasta que ocurra el banquete del rey Dragon ,marco a Sting y que deseara con convicción ser más fuertes y Naruto tenía razón , Sting dejo de ser un niño en ese momento ya que tenía la única meta de ser más fuerte igual Sting mostro muchísimo enojo ante su padre pero a más de ello Sting no dijo nada mas solo siguió a Naruto a la balsa que el ultimo hizo y finalmente dejaron la isla en donde había estado por esos años con una meta en mente. Earthland. Y con el simple deseo de ser más poderoso.

Y derrotar a Acnologia de una vez por toda.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y así Naruto comenzara con su viaje en Earthland con Sting, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá lector y Rogue además de un poco de protagonismo de los otros que terminaron en Earthland. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Héroe demoniaco de Fairy tail.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, igual que Naruto, habrá menciones de personajes de otras series.**

**Este fic está ambientando al manga actual de Naruto, en la cual toda la alianza Shinobi se reúnen listo para combatir a Tobi y compañía, por lo cual, desde ahí todo puede ser Fanon en este fic aunque solo será puras menciones.**

**Advertencia: **_Habrá algunas parejas fuera de lo común. No habrá Lucy/Natsu o Jerall/Erza. Cabe destacar que muchas cosas cambiaran._

**Nota de autor: **_he estado pensando en hacer unas que otras nuevas sagas ya que pienso en dejar intacto el canon de la historia hasta la llegada de los perdidos de la isla Tenrou pero hare algunos cambios como oración seis y Raven tail. Sobre los enemigos ya tengo dos en mente._

* * *

_Los nuevos Slayers y el inicio del futuro._

**X779: 2 de enero.**

-¡oh men! Esa fiesta de año nuevo fue genial ¿no te parece, Lector?

-Tienes toda la razón, Sting-kun.

-¡y espera cuando sea el día mágico de las leyendas en febrero! ¡Habrá pastel de carne gratis durante todo el día!

-¡así es porque Sting-kun siempre consigue lo que quiere!

-….chicos….dejen de hablar que me siento….como una mierda….-Murmuro Naruto con el rostro pegado a una almohada mientras su hermano menor Sting hablaba con regocijo a un gato rojo de una manera un poco fuerte además siendo una conversación un poco inútil para Naruto considerando lo cansando que estaba. Había pasado mucho desde esos dos años desde que ocurrido el día maldito de los tres sietes en donde muchos dragones dejaron sueltos a sus hijos debido por diferentes razones, unas de las cuales es permitir a sus hijos volverse más fuerte y que vivan hasta que ocurre el día del banquete del rey Dragon el cual es cuando Acnologia se mostrara ya que planeaba comer a muchos humanos y será en aquel momento en que los Dragon Slayers tiene su oportunidad de atacar al Dragon del apocalipsis.

Pero faltaba mucho para ello así que Naruto y Sting tenían sus breves tiempos de descanso en donde viven su vida en plenitud. Ellos eran unos locos que entrenaban sin cesar y sin fallas, algunos días entrenaban movimientos físicos, otros movimientos de sus magias Slayers, otro solo entrenamiento ligero, otros analizar los rasgos de su respectiva magia y demás cosas…..en realidad todo eso lo hicieron por Lector. El gato puede ser un adulador arrogante pero tenía un modo peculiar de ver las cosas pero en su afán de ayudar a su amigo/padre le comento un horario de entrenamiento a Sting y a Naruto. El rubio Uzumaki aún no se le podía caber en la cabeza en como Sting se la ingenio robar un huevo de un bar de mala suerte y que dicho huevo surgiera un gato volador que habla…si ,Naruto necesito una buena cachetada en ese día para que dejara de gritar como propenso por todo lo bizarro de la situación. Pero aun así lector ha sido de mucha ayuda debido que con solo su mera presencia ha logrado calmar el insano deseo de Sting de ser más fuerte y así ha podido permitir a Naruto a que lleve a Sting a hacer algunas cosas triviales para que así al menos disfrutara de su juventud pero claro está que no todos tienen sus consecuencias tantos buenos como malos.

Como tal el hecho que Naruto estaba sufriendo de una resaca después de una fiesta de dos días de seguido después del año nuevo, él puede tener doce años físicamente pero mentalmente tenia veinte y dos años aunque de madurez por ahí de quince años y por un error simple termino tomando sake en una cantidad insana que hizo que Naruto se preguntara si realmente él estaba relacionado con Tsunade. Y aun así Naruto se pregunta porque nadie evito que el bebiera aun con ser un menor de edad pero resulta que al final Earthland le manda un huevo quien bebe o no y Naruto juraba que no sería el único joven en el mundo que bebería a tal temprana edad. A los lejos Cana estornudo. Naruto suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta viendo a un costado en la esquina de la cama a Sting jugar con Lector ,eso trajo una sonrisa a Naruto ya que de verdad se estaba preocupando que Sting haya caído…..en la maldición de odio…Naruto cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento ,no es que Sting sintiera un odio psicópata sino que el tenia la mismas facetas que sucumbió su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha en su deseo de poder para matar a alguien ,Sting estaba tomando ese mismo camino pero también sabía que sus preocupaciones eran nulas porque al final con la aparición de lector Sting está en camino en tener la voluntad de fuego ,en el aun persiste el deseo de proteger y así obtener poder que obtuvo cuando se enfrentó a Weisslogia. Además la maldición de odio no es tan fuerte y puede ser evitada con seguridad; Sasuke fue una prueba de ello ya que en su último momento, la voluntad de fuego de Itachi brillo en su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-_Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo ese teme?-_Pensó Naruto mientras miraba como en la mesa del apartamento que habían alquilado estaban una gran bolsa llena de dinero y joyas. Aun con todo en él sigue lo que se definía un ninja y parte de ser un ninja era ser un maestro del robo. Y los criminales tenían mucho de que robar y enviarlos a la cárcel era un incentivo que a Naruto le agradaba. Aunque había una cuestión que le llamo la atención y era que en una botella había algunos mechones de pelos negros que él y Sting habían encontrado e identificado como un olor peculiar, muy familiar para Sting y de reptil para Naruto. La cuestión era notable; uno de sus hermanos Slayers está cerca. Y de algo Naruto tenía en mente que en grupo cualquiera puede tener éxito por lo que necesitaban aliados para cumplir sus deseos; su meta.

El derrotar a Acnologia.

* * *

_-No dejare que este pueblo y mi hermano sean sacrificado así tan simplemente. Iremos a la guerra._

_-¡mph! El amor de Itachi por Konoha fue lo que le hizo fuerte. Matar a su propia familia debió de ser un martirio hasta para el más fuerte, no sin este no posee odio, pero Itachi lo hizo porque amaba algo más que solo personas que no conocía, mato por un ideal que yo no comprendo pero que protegeré porque….si mi hermano sacrifico tanto por algo que amo….entonces debo de seguir el deseo de Itachi, de ayudar a lo que el amo. Tenlo en mente, Senju. _

_-¿no lo entiendes? No lo hago por ti, no lo hago por Sakura, no lo hago por tu preciosa Hokage y ni los otros. Lo hago porque es lo que Itachi hubiera querido._

_-…Itachi. Él es un verdadero Uchiha, dio de todo por lo que él creía y amaba…un gran Uchiha ¿no creen? ¿No dijiste que los Uchiha amaban mucho, Nidaime Hokage?_

_-¿Quién soy yo? ¿Un Uchiha con el ideal de la voluntad de fuego o la maldición de odio? ¿Cuál es mi camino? ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Quién soy yo?_

_-Y yo….deseo ser Hokage._

_-Me enfrentare a ti Naruto. Lucharemos por la posición de Hokage; lucharemos porque tienes tus sueños y yo mi meta; cambiar lo que los anteriores Kages han causado. Itachi hubiera querido así. Pelearemos, eso te lo juro. _

…_..Nos enfrentaremos…._

Y aun así no lo han hecho. Sasuke Uchiha no logro su deseo de enfrentarse a su viejo amigo, rival, enemigo y demás cosas como el planeaba porque ocurrió ese maldito incidente con el Kamui, una sobrecarga de Chakra, dos Bijuus siendo uno el diez colas y que culmino con que el terminara llegando a un nuevo mundo. Para el solo sabía que termino en un mundo nuevo con el cuerpo de un infante y con un poder de gran tamaño que era similar al Chakra solo que no, según podía decir Sasuke era más de energía espiritual que física y fue poco después que supo que era magia. Y durante seis años Sasuke Uchiha ha hecho de las suyas en Earthland. Él era alguien frio y despiadado, él era un ninja renegado en toda su esplendor y aun cuando levemente brillaban en el la voluntad de fuego en defender lo que creía y amaba, lastimosamente Sasuke Uchiha no tenía mucho que amar y solo quería venganza/justicia contra Madara y Obito Uchiha, los causantes de tantos males para él y muchos inocentes mal. Vivir en un mundo nuevo calmo un poco su torturada alma pero él se enojó porque no cumplió con su revancha contra sus enemigos lo que le fastidio por muchísimo tiempo además que no tener fácilmente a su alcance sus técnicas y habilidades de verdad puso a Sasuke Uchiha un poco malhumorado con la vida en general.

Con el cuerpo de un niño conseguir dinero fue un poco difícil ,Sasuke sabía bien sobre las normas de misiones de asesinatos o robos de alta categoría por el consejo mágico ya que esos son cosas que los gremios oscuros hacen pero Sasuke era un Shinobi más teorizo que sería una molestia que una vez más seria un criminal internacional así que decidió hacer simples misiones de robos y en algunos casos de asesinatos cuando la situación lo ameritaba mas siempre aseguraba mantener su identidad en secreto. El desarrollo una vez más sus habilidades pero en versión mágica en una rapidez asombrosa como tal creo el Fire Make y el Thunder Make, robo una chokuto mágica y logro obtener su Sharingan pero era un poco diferente al suyo, como tal esta que no era un Mangekyou eterno o que su capacidad de copiar magia solo funcionan cuando la persona que está copiando está presente después de ello todas las técnicas copiadas son inalcanzables. Fue en una de esas misiones secretas que encontró algo nuevo y que le ayudaría muchísimo.

La magia God Slayer.

-¡BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DE LA TORMENTA!-Grito con fuerza Sasuke Uchiha mientras frente suyo había un gran grupo de magos de Tartaros, de su boca surgió una gran marea de nubes electrificada de color negra con bordes azul que choco contra los muros de piedras de unos magos pero el ataque de Sasuke logro perforar ante esa muralla y vaporizar a muchos de esos magos. Sasuke hizo una mueca de superioridad ante su ataque, la tormenta tenía las propiedades del viento y el rayo por lo que ataques de tierras eran prácticamente inútiles a sus ataques. Él tuvo que moverse para esquivar un gran tejazo de un espadachín lo cual Sasuke respondió con un gran zarpazo de su chokuto bañando en energía eléctrica, el miro como un rayo de energía se dirigía hacia el así que extendió su mano hacia al frente-¡SUSANOO DIOS DE LA TORMENTA!

Un gran espada hecha de tormenta surgió de la mano de Sasuke y partió en dos el ataque del enemigo hasta que siguió su camino despedazando a cuanta cosas se le cruzara. Sasuke hizo varios sellos de manos y escupió un gran bola de fuego a sus enemigos ,el sintió que alguien venía a su espalda así que su cuerpo se convirtió en una forma intangible de rayos y se movió alta velocidad hacia otros enemigos dándole una patada en todo el estómago ,cuando su cuerpo volvió a su forma normal comenzó a aspirar el aire antes de lanzar un gran ataque de nubes electrificadas ,después de ello dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque de dos golems de cristal y concentro energía de fuego en su chokuto y con un tajo causo una gran onda de fuego hacia los golems ,Sasuke gruño cuando sintió una poderosa explosión en el para después ser lanzando hasta chocar contra varios árboles pero él no se concentró en el dolor sino en escupir varias balas de fuego hacia sus enemigos. Sasuke maldigo interiormente ya en su decisión en intentar robar dinero en una de las bases secretas de Tartaros pero entonces se puso un poco arrogante en sus habilidades y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias pero entonces estaba bien porque estaba dando de todo y estaba probando sus habilidades. Con una sonrisa Sasuke se lanzó hacia sus enemigos. A él no le importaba que estuviera superando en número, él tenía en mente en ganar.

Era un Uchiha; son devotos a no dejarse perder.

* * *

-Sabes….no eres tan mala para ser un humano. Espero verte mejorar-Porlyusica miro con cuidado a la jovencita que le sonreía con calma para después hacer una reverencia e irse. Porlyusica aun podía recordar en cómo se encontró con tal jovencita y lo especial que era, de verdad esa chica era quizás una de las pocas personas que de verdad no son malos aun siendo humanos, la mayoría eran de Fairy tail más en concreto su viejo amigo, casi hermano en todo menos de la sangre y su pareja por un tiempo Makarov y la chica era igual que su viejo amigo. Buena, amable y servicial pero en sus ojos eran mayores como si hubiera vivido más que solo doce años y que ella ha visto los horrores que pueden causar la humanidad: guerra. Pero aun con eso la chica se ha mantenido pura.

Hinata Hyuuga es como se llamaba.

Porlyusica había estado viajando hacia ciudad Greengrass la cual era la ciudad con más vegetación diversa de toda Fiore ,no era un gran ciudad o muy conocida pero era el lugar perfecto para ella para conseguir toda las plantas y medicinas para su botiquín especial pero entonces ocurrió algo que demostraba una vez más lo despreciable que era en mayor parte la raza humana ,un gremio mercenario llamado Spear of Wolf habían intentado asaltar la ciudad y tomar todas sus mercancías para venderlas a los mejores postores ósea a los gremios oscuros de alta categoría ,era obvio que los magos de los miembros oscuros la tienen un poco complicado en encontrar bienes ya que son cazados por los caballeros Runas o algunos que otros gremios de magos así que la compra de mercancía ilegal era una de las cosas que hacen. La batalla en la ciudad no fue tan grande pero muchos civiles habían resultados heridos y Porlyusica no decidió a entrar a luchar sino más bien a curar a los heridos aun cuando no entraría a luchar contra sucios humanos ella no dejaría heridos a algunos inocentes. Fue entonces que de improvisto apareció una ninja de doce años de cabello negro con destello azul y unos extraños ojos aperlados que encaro a los magos bandidos y para shock de Porlyusica y algunos de los habitantes la jovencita se lanzó a combatir contra más de treinta magos ya adultos. Lo que siguió fue una gran paliza.

Para los del gremio de mercenario a manos de la niña.

_-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE AGUA! ¡JYUKEN: 64 PALMAS!-_Solo basto esos dos movimientos y una alta velocidad para que esos treintas magos ya maduros tuviera huesos rotos y algunos incluso sufrieron daños a órganos internos mas no de muerte y Porlyusica pudo jurar que la chica se contuvo ya que ella analizo que el último ataque consistía en enviar ondas perforadoras a una parte del cuerpo del oponente y con una buena precisión sería capaz de causar daño a los órganos vitales ,era un estilo y técnica de asesinato efectivo e incluso Porlyusica tenía que admitir que aparte de ella no muchísimos Medic-magos podrían detectar correctamente la muerte de los implicados ,pero entonces la chica demostró una aptitud muy amable ,tímida y servicial ya que comenzó a ayudar a los heridos en el uso de pomadas y combinaciones de hierbas medicinales que al parecer fue la razón del porqué de la niña había ido a la ciudad Greengrass pero fue sorprendente el método de curación efectiva de la niña en usar el agua como purificación así que Porlyusica se le acerco y hablo un poco con la chica y no quería admitirlo pero la chica le había caído muy bien. Y así en el momento de partida ella incluso le comento sobre unirse a Fairy tail ya que según escucho de Makarov había un nuevo Dragon Slayer también además igual estaba el nieto de Makarov, Laxus que era igual un Dragon Slayer, Porlyusica sabía bien sobre ese secreto no por nada tuvo que hacerle un chequeo a la lacrima del chico, era una buena idea que la chica este en el gremio pero ella se negó alegando unas palabras.

-_Estoy buscando a una persona querida para mi…..además no sé si seria de utilidad a un gremio…ahora solo quiero viajar y encontrar a mis personas preciosa….por favor no les digas a nadie sobre mí ,ya me he encontrado con un Dragon Slayer antes y no me lleve bien con el-_Eso fue lo que comento Hinata después de rechazar su invitación , Porlyusica podía adivinar que quizás la persona que la chica está buscando sea su Dragon ,no por nada ya se reunió con el mocoso Dragneel que era un gritón y que ya ha berreado sobre encontrar el tal Igneel por un buen rato , Porlyusica realmente sabía bien que ella la contraparte de Edolas de unos de esos dragones y que el mismo le pidió la tarea de darle unas técnicas avanzadas a una niña llamada Wendy ,por otro lado aun maldecía el haberse encontrado con el niño Dragneel ya que tuvo que escuchar las bromas de Makarov sobre que el niño era un nieto pero eso no es para nada divertido ¿era culpa suya que tuvieran el mismo color de pelo? Por otro lado mas no pudo hacer nada a la niña Hyuuga y dejar que continuara su camino aunque también, mientas la veía irse la joven Dragon Slayer de agua, se preguntaba exactamente ¿Quién es el Dragon Slayer que no se llevó bien? La niña era un Angel, era una locura que alguien haya tenido problema con la niña. Porlyusica pensó que quizás sea un bicho raro de lo más grande.

A los lejos Gajeel estornudo.

* * *

**X779: 23 de febrero.**

Naruto rasco un poco su cabeza mirando por todos lados mientras Sting y el Exceed hablaban alegremente mientras se acercaban más al sujeto que tenía el olor de un Dragon Slayer en Crocus. Habían estado por más de un mes en la búsqueda del Dragon Slayer que les había llamado la atención y es que cuando Sting supo sobre el hecho de que tenía algo de la fragancia de un Dragon Slayer se emocionó tanto por tener un aliado para su misión dada por su padre pero igual quizás para tener un amigo real. No es que estar con Naruto era malo pero él era su hermano y su mejor amigo claro estar pero entonces casi todos los humanos desean tener más amigos, más variedad y por sobretodos amigos que pueden guardar secretos o tener conversaciones que no se pueden tener con la familia, cosas simples y bobas pero Sting era un niño después de todo. Habían estado moviendo por algunas ciudades en los alrededores de Crocus y al final logrado captar que el Dragon Slayer buscado se ha quedado en aquel momento quieto lo cual le permitiría tener una conversación simple y rápida.

-Espero que podamos convencerlo para seguirlo.

-Claro hermano, será pan comido…. Pero ¿Qué sucede si no acepta ser nuestro amigo?

-Simple, nada, no podemos obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere pero le dejaremos una lacrima de comunicación, así tendremos un aliado por si ocurre algo.

-Oh, ok.

-¿Naruto-san?

-¿si, lector?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer después de esto? Se no está acabando el dinero y no tenemos una casa propia.

-Eso es sencillo, Lector, tendremos que tomar misiones—

-Pero… ¿no dijiste que no nos meteríamos en un gremio?

-Eventualmente tendremos que, es el único modo más fácil para conseguir dinero pero…yo veré que hare, aun no es tiempo, ttebayo.

-Si tú lo dices-Dijo lector un poco confundido pero no realmente afectado ante la respuesta de Naruto. El rubio en realidad no sentía que meterse a un gremio seria lo correcto y no es que de verdad hubiera una razón legítima sino simplemente no quería además que fuera mejor centrarse en su entrenamiento pero Lector tenía un punto; necesitan dinero en cantidad y un hogar fijo. Pero eso era fácil, había muchos ladrones y desgraciados de que robar. Sting comenzó a olfatear en el aire antes de que captara el olor que estaba buscando.

-Ya lo encontré ,su olor es muy fuerte…muy familiar…esta en ese parque al frente hermano ¡vamos!-Exclamo Sting siendo seguido por Naruto y Lector a paso moderado hacia el lugar mencionado ,un parque en la cual estaba muy concurrido ,Naruto noto algo en particular sino que había muchas personas junto a sus hijos pero por su vestimenta y por su olor suave y perfumado que eran personas ricas y no era una locura porque era Crocus en donde reside el castillo del rey de Fiore pero Naruto podía sentir que a más allá de un sentido de seguridad y un poco de orgullo no había malicia en esas personas y Naruto sonrió suavemente ante esto. Muchos pueden decir que la raza humana está podrida pero no todo es lo que parece y que hasta en la fealdad más grande hay una hermosura sin igual.

-Ohhh, ya lo encontré, Sting-kun.

-¿en serio, lector?

-Si, mira está en la sombra de ese enrome árbol-Los dos rubios Slayers miraron que efectivamente había una persona pequeña bajo las sombras de un árbol y sin decir nada se aceraron rápidamente para ver mejor al Dragon Slayer que estaban buscando y encontraron algo que le sorprendió porque a lado de dicho Slayer estaba un gato vestido… ¿con un traje de rana rosada? ¿Qué demo…? Naruto y Sting sacudieron la cabeza pero más mientras se acercaba podía notar que el Dragon Slayer notaba su presencia mientras el excéntrico gato hablaba….de una manera que hacía a cualquiera chillar de emoción pero incluso entonces no podían dejar de notar que…-¡tú también puedes hablar! ¡Significa que eres como yo! ¡Mi nombre es el gran Lector! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Frosch se llama Frosch ¡mucho gusto, El gran Lector!

-oh, creo que esto va a ser una grandiosa amistad.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Inquirió saliendo de las sombras un niño de la misma edad de Sting de cabello negro que le llegaban a los hombros, piel pálida y ojos azules, tenía puesto una camisa manga larga de color gris, unos pantalones desgatados marrones, unas botas viejas y en su cadera amarrado por una cuerda vieja una katana que a diferencia de su vestimenta se veía muy bien cuidada. Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante intentado no parecer amenazante siendo seguido por Sting.

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, este es mi hermano menor Sting Uzumaki Eucliffe, te he hemos estado buscando por un cierto tiempo—

-Sí, ya se sobre eso.

-¿en serio?

-Por supuesto, he podido sentir desde hace mucho el olor familiar de tu hermano menor y el tuyo, el olor de un zorro de una maldad….purificada, un olor raro pero da lo mismo, me quede aquí para saber exactamente ¿Qué quieren conmigo? Además que—

-Que aquí están estacionado el equipo de los lobos hambrientos, el equipo más sanguinario al servicio de la armada personal del rey Fiore, Mmmm, interesante pero ¡tranquilo, chico! No te haremos daño, como sospechas Sting es un Dragon Slayer al igual que tú y solo hemos venido a ti por varias razones.

-¿Cuáles serían?

-Pues decirte unas verdades sobre los dragones—

-No me interesa-Eso tomo fuera de balance a Naruto y compañía, el rubio Demon Slayer alzo una ceja mirando al niño pelinegro que solo le devolvía la mirada desalentadamente pero Naruto podía ver más en esa mirada ya que el paso su buen tiempo con personas estoicas como Sasuke, Itachi, Sai y Yamato por lo que podía ver un matiz de tristeza en el Dragon Slayer.

-¿no quieres saber porque tu padre desapareció en el día maldito de los tres sietes?

-No…..porque yo mate a mi padre-Confeso el chico con una mirada y tono frio esperando alguna clase de reacción negativa pero para su shock con solo un movimiento incomodo de los dos Exceed Sting y Naruto no se molestaron en nada ,es más ,solo alzaron una ceja esperando. El joven frunció el ceño-….Parece que no les molesta que mate a mi padre adoptivo ¿tienen algo que decir sobre eso?

-La verdad….yo mate a mi propio padre, chico-Entro a la conversación Sting mirando a un lado un poco incómodo. Eso era mentira; Weisslogia les había encomendado después de la batalla antes de caer inconscientes que dijeras a todos que el había muerto en sus manos debido a que así causara miedo a sus enemigos y aún más cuando Sting tenía sangre de Dragon en sus manos ,no mucha porque solo fueron causada de un duelo de alto peligro (casi a la muerte) pero no cometió homicidio , el Dragon Slayer blanco tenía el potencial de ser mucho más fuerte y aun mas siendo de tercera generación pero igual debía de mantener el hecho que su padre seguía con vida ,era más por orgullo que por otra razón. Naruto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, era como Itachi que mantuvo una mentira de un asesinato por una razón muchísimo importante. El chico pelinegro se mostró sorprendido por un momento antes de que recupero la calma y analizo un poco en ese chico y en un momento tuvo un recuerdo que su padre Skyadrum le menciono hacía ya años atrás. Él supo que podía confiar en esos dos rubios. Además que sus instintos se lo decía. Con eso en mente se acercó a Sting y Naruto con confianza y calma.

-Me llamo….Raios…..no, me llamo Rogue Cheney, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Rogue, menos mal que nada malo haya pasado pero….ehm ¿Qué sucede con tu nombre?

-Lo deseche cuando…..no, es un poco privado. _Recuperare mi verdadero nombre cuando le gane a Gajeel y supere mi miedo contra él. Lo juro. _Coméntame algo ¿Por qué hueles a…?

-¡AYUDA!-Un grito agudo de una niña llamo la atención de los tres Slayers ya que ellos tenían el sentido auditivo muy avanzando y miraron gracias a la vista además de respaldado por el olfato como a alta velocidad una figura iba saltando con agilidad en los arboles lujosos de Crocus hacia la salida de la ciudad y ellos pudieron a una niña amarrada con cuerdas. Naruto miro como a la lejanía la puerta del gran castillo de la familia real se abría y eso le trajo unos recuerdos de sus raras misiones cuando era muchísimo más joven en donde tuvo que salvar princesas o tuvo incidente con rehenes e hizo cálculos rápidamente antes de que llegara a una conclusión final. Por otro lado si Kakashi le viera diría que estaría orgulloso de él.

-¡Esa niña fue secretada, tiene que ser de la familia real, la puerta de su castillo es la prueba! ¡Sting, quédate aquí junto a Lector y Rogue! ¡Iré a hacerme cargo de esto!

-¡no hermano, iré contigo esta vez, sé que siempre te encargas de mí y Lector! ¡Quiero tener un poco de acción también!

-….está bien….supongo que quieres venir con nosotros ¿verdad, Rogue?-Naruto ahora entendía porque Kakashi evitaba que él y sus compañeros en su tiempo de Genin novato se expusieran al peligro porque no podía evitar preocuparse y el igual lo sentía pero recordó como él se sentía tan subestimado así que él le dará la oportunidad a Sting además él debía de aprender. Rogue pensó por un momento antes de asentir ,no tenía nada que hacer además quería ver que tan fuerte eran esos dos rubios , por lo que Naruto miro a los dos Exceeds-Ustedes volaran en el cielo y vigilen a Sting y a Rogue para que le ayuden ,serán de apoyo y espero que no se metan en problemas ¿entendieron?

-Claro que si, Naruto-kun, tú siempre sabes lo que haces.

-Frosch está de acuerdo.

-Bien… ¡adelante!-Con eso los tres Slayers salieron corriendo rápidamente mientras los dos gatos le seguían de cerca mientras volaban. No sabían que en ese momento comenzarían los cambios que afectarían a cuántas vidas pero también ese incidente sería un punto que Naruto le ayudaría en el futuro. Desde ahí comenzaron los cambios en la historia pero curiosamente esto no le afectaría a los miembros de Fairy tail sino lo hará en su espaldas.

Solo había que esperar a ver.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel cayó al suelo mientras sostenía con cuidado su cuello en la cual caía un hilo de sangre de entre sus dedos. El alzo la mirada llena de terror a un hombre mayor cubierto por un manto que le miraba fríamente y burlonamente bajo su capucha. Natsu aún no podía entender porque sucedió esto pero si hubiera sido una persona racional hubiera entendido que actuó impulsivamente estúpido pero igual tampoco excusaba lo que causo aquel sujeto. Natsu había estado caminando en un pueblo cercano a magnolia porque iba a comprarle unos peces en específicos a Happy cuando termino chocando con una persona.

-¡oye! ¡Ten más cuidado, ciego!-Grito impetuosamente hacia el desconocido que se metió en su camino y cuando alzo la mirada solo miro a un raro con una gran gabardina cubriéndole del tomo, Natsu se burló e iba a seguir su camino cuando el desconocido tomo de su cabello con fuerza y le hizo girar para verle de frente.

-Los niños como tu deben de pedir disculpas con moderación y consideración ,esto es una gran falta de respeto-insto el desconocido jalando con fuerza el cabello de Natsu que chillo adolorido y eso incluso que ha soportado los puños de unas furiosas Mirajane y Erza. Natsu apretó la mano del desconocido con toda su fuerza pero incluso eso no hizo nada-Interesante….tienes fuerza pero eres solo un mocoso irrespetuoso que no sabes respetar a tus superiores.

-¡cállate y suéltame sujeto raro de mierda! ¡Hazlo ahora o te convierto en ceniza!

-¿mmm? ¿En serio? Demuéstrame mocoso.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-Grito ya harto de todo eso Natsu y desato un gran explosión de fuego de su boca queriendo rostizar a ese maldito sujeto de una vez por todas o lo iba a hacer antes de que de la nada una mano salió de su recién formada bola de fuego y cerrara su boca incluso antes de que su hechizo fuera bien lanzando haciendo que Natsu se atragantara por un momento. El desconocido apretó con mucho más fuerza la boca de Natsu y con crueldad llevo el cuerpo del niño hacia el suelo causando un gran cráter y que Natsu diera un quejido de dolor, no sabía porque pero eso fue peor que los golpes que recibió de Gildartz aunque el gran mago solo golpeaba de juego e inofensivamente, este golpe era intencional y malicioso.

-Vaya…. ¿conque esta es la famosa y perdida magia llamada Dragon Slayer?...es patético, muy patético si esto es lo que se puede esperar de sus usurarios…. ¿sabes algo? Yo odio los debiluchos que tienen habilidades que debían de hacerles al menos interesantes y que se creen fuertes…..pero que solo es eso; debilucho. En fin….creo que sería una molestia te, no quiero que tu patético grupo de debiluchos me acechen…-Dijo indiferente el sujeto así libero el cuello y boca de Natsu pero sin querer o así parece al soltar el cuello causo una herida en el cuello del Dragon Slayer que chillo adolorido y llevo una mano a su cuello, menos mal que su cuerpo era muy resistente o que la herida no era profunda porque si no ya se estuviera desangrando o se estuviera ahogando con su propia sangre. Natsu miro a ese sujeto y sintió por primera vez algo que le paralizo sin igual. Era miedo. Miedo primal que le impedía hacer algo y eso era porque aquel sujeto había liberado una parte de su ira en su maga mostrando sus ansias de destrucción y muerte.

-Ugh…tu—

-Me enferma la debilidad….tú me enfermas niño….me enferma tanto este mundo…..yo…. ¡Perses Fire: Incineración máxima!-Dijo el sujeto y debajo de su capucha expulso un mar de llamas rojas sangres hacia varios edificios destruyéndolo en un instante. Natsu quedo helado ante ello y era debido que incluso con su arte secreto de Dragon Slayer no sería capaz de causar esa clase de destrucción tan rápido. El sujeto dio un suspiro suave como si hubiera liberado un poco su enojo y sin mirar a Natsu comenzó a caminar nuevamente pero incluso antes de irse sin darse la vuelta le hablo a Natsu-…. Hazte fuerte, basura. Los débiles no sobreviven, jamás lo hacen y la próxima vez que nos encontremos te aseguro que no te dejare vivir tan indulgentemente.

Y así desapareció. Natsu se quedó ahí temblando de miedo hasta que el logro usar un poco sus poderes de fuego para cauterizar la herida de su cuello dejando la que sería su distintiva cicatriz bajo su bufanda. También Natsu fue culpado por el daño de la ciudad siendo conocido por ser el único mago con poderes de fuego y que este será de rojo (aunque la de Natsu eran de color normal) excepto aparte de Macao. Esa simple reunión aterrorizante marco el comienzo de algunas cosas; el terror profundo de Natsu de quien le causo esa cicatriz en su cuello ,nació su deseo de ser más fuerte pero igual de una manera comenzó la tendencia de Natsu en causar daño a propiedad pública pero eso era debido que Natsu quería siempre superar sus límites ,pelear con todo y ser más fuerte que el simplemente no tenía el control ,era mala suerte en verdad o quizás también porque en algunos casos en lugares al alzar eran destruidos por poderes ataques de fuegos y que eran atribuidos por Natsu cuando él no lo hizo pero finalmente ahí está la razón del porque Natsu quería ser un mago rango S. Quería encontrar a ese sujeto y derrotarle para así superar ese recuerdo traumático. Y en aquel momento mientras Natsu quemaba su herida y los habitantes del pueblo miraban en shock y horror toda la destrucción, aquel sujeto caminaba fuera de ese pueblo sosteniendo algo en su mano y que era un mechón de pelo y unas gotas de sangre Natsu y que fueron cubiertos en un brillo dorado antes de desaparecer dando a entender que fueron enviado a un espacio dimensional de la magia Kansou o Re-equipar, el sujeto sonrió demencialmente ante su nuevo hallazgo.

-Esto me ayudara mucho a mi objetivo, obtener eso fue un golpe de suerte y veré si los Dragon Slayers de verdad adoptan características de estos llamados dragones. Mmm ,asustar a ese niño sí que fue algo que no he hecho….desde Onoki y el idiota de Mu hahaha ,si….Este mundo es muy intrigante en verdad pero no me interesa en lo más minimo….me interesa es el mío….-Sentencio el sujeto antes de que una pequeña brisa moviera su capucha dejando al descubierto el rostro de un joven hombre de piel pálida ,cabello negro en puntas que le llegaban bajo el cuello y unos extraños ojos de color rojo con comas en ellos ,el sonrió con desquicio y maldad aún más- Porque me comprometí en dominar mi mundo y destrozar el sueño de Hashirama y lo hare cueste lo que cueste ,ya rompí la barrera de la vida y la muerte ¿Quién no dice que puedo de las dimensiones? Después de todo, soy Madara Uchiha.

Y el camino al futuro inicia; Bien o mal es lo mismo porque todo tiene un equilibrio. Apenas ese el inicio. Es el inicio de la gran aventura. Y una vez más, en contra todo pronóstico, las ideologías de la voluntad de fuego y la maldición de odio….

Chocaran de nuevo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Lo siento si me he demorado, estuve estacado en mis estudios, terminare el lunes el segundo semestre pero inicio el tercero en julio así que no esperen mucho de mí. Les agradezco ms fans la espera y espero que le guste el nuevo cap. Y dejen sus opiniones del fic en un review, se los agradezco.**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
